Fiction Teen Wolf : Double Jeu
by Nina-Deucalion
Summary: ""Personne n'échappe à son passé" Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête de Nina. En effet, elle ne pouvait plus fuir son passé. Ce dernier avait fini par la rattraper ... Comment allait elle réagir ? Allait elle continuer à mentir à son entourage ?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue :**_

J'étais seule dans ma voiture, le regard vers l'horizon, la ville de Beacon Hills s'étendait devant moi, jetant un petit coup d'oeil sur le panneau d'à côté, qui disait :

« Bienvenue à Beacon Hills »

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois, que je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans cette ville, je n'avais donné pratiquement aucunes nouvelles. J'avais décidé de faire un break, de m'éloigner de tout ce que je connaissais, trop de choses c'était déroulées ces derniers temps, fallait que je respire.

La seule chose qui m'importait, c'était que mon passé ne me rattrape pas. Mais en revenant à Beacon Hills, mes souhaits étaient loin de se réaliser.

« Après tout, personne n'échappe à son passé »


	2. Presentation du personnage principal

**Fiction Teen Wolf : _Double face et Double jeu_**

_Présentation du personnage :_

**Nom :** Johnson (nom de son père : Nate) Argent (nom de sa mère : Sarah)

**Prénom :** Nina

**Âge : **25 ans

**Physique :**

1m65 environ, mince, blonde aux yeux bleus gris. Elle ne ressemble guère au membre de sa famille, qui sont pour la majorité bruns au yeux marrons. Elle tient plus de son père.

On ne peut pas dire que j'ai une vie des pus ordinaire, elle est plutôt mouvementée, surtout ces derniers mois, depuis mon retour à Beacon Hills, ma ville natale. Je n'ai pas toujours eu une vie toute rose et sans soucis, malheureusement.

En effet, quand j'étais enfant, à l'âge de 6 ans, j'ai vu mes parents, se faire tuer par une créatures que je qualifierais de monstre : un loup-garou , il s'agissait d'un Alpha (mais ça je l'ai appris beaucoup plus tard). La police avait considéré que c'était un être humaine, un tueur sadique qui était à l'origine de leur mort.

Suite à cette événement, mon oncle Chris Argent et sa femme m'ont recueilli et élevé comme leur fille avec ma cousine Allison, leur fille unique., il ne supportait pas la perte de sa petite sœur Sarah Argent, ma mère. Ma famille a donc chassé le loup-garou, qui avait fait ça à mes parents et ils l'ont eu et n'y ont pas été de main morte avec lui. Comme mon grand père Gérard disait « on ne touche pas à la famille Argent, sous risque de représailles ».

Ma famille est une famille chasseuse de loup-garou, et créatures, ils m'ont tout appris sur ces bêtes et m'ont également appris comment les chasser et les tuer.

Cependant, je cache un lourd secret depuis mon enfance, seul mon oncle est au courant, mais nous n'en avons jamais parlé, puis un événement s'est passé à mes 20 ans, dont seul mon oncle Chris est encore au courant. C'est depuis ce jour que nous avons décidé de faire l'impasse sur ses événements, sur mon passé et sur ce que je suis vraiment au fond de moi, on a décidé de tout oublier.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où mon passé semble m'avoir rattrapé …

« Après tout, on échappe jamais à son passé. »


	3. Chapitre 1 : Retour à Beacon Hills

_**Chapitre 1 : Retour**_

_Musique d'ambiance : watch?v=lEvxb-BtVbQ _

J'étais la, seule dans ma voiture, le regard vers l'horizon et la ville qui s'étendait devant moi, jetant un petit petit coup d'œil sur le panneau à côté , qui disait :

« Bienvenue à Beacon Hills »

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de 4 mois, que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans cette ville, que je n'avais donné que très peu de nouvelles, voire pas du tout. J'avais décidé de partir pendant une certaines périodes, m'éloignant de tout ce que je connaissais ici, trop de choses s'étaient déroulées ses derniers temps, j'avais besoin de réfléchir et respirer. Je ne voulais en aucun cas que mon passé me rattrape.

Je repris la route, m'arrêtant devant le lycée de Beacon Hills et descendant de ma voiture.

Un homme arriva vers moi. Il devait s'en doute s'agir du nouveau directeur.

_**L'homme : **Vous devez être Nina Johnson._

_**Moi :** Oui, c'est bien moi, excusez-moi, si je suis chargée, je viens juste d'arriver en ville._

_**L'homme :** Ce n'est rien, suivez-moi (m'emmenantdans son bureau)._

J'avais comme un air de déjà vu. En traversant le couloir, je ne fis pas attention aux gens autour de moi. Cependant, l'un des élèves sembla me reconnaître.

_**Le garçon :** Eh Scott, ce n'est pas Nina, là-bas, la cousine d'Alison ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle était de retour à Beacon Hills, Allison ne nous a rien dit._

_**Scott :** Tu as raison, Stiles, c'est elle, mais je crois qu'Alison n'est pas au courant de son retour._

Le directeur me fit entrer dans son bureau.

_**L'homme : **Installez-vous, d'après ce que je vois sur votre dossier, vous avez vécu à Beacon Hills, il y a quelque temps._

_**Moi :** Oui, je suis native de Beacon Hills, puis je suis revenu vivre ici il y a environ deux ans, avec mon oncle et ma cousine. Puis, je suis parti travailler un certain temps en Europe._

_**L'homme : **Très bien, donc comme je vous les dit au téléphone, nous avons un poste d'assistante au secrétariat, c'est un travail à temps partiel et la place est pour vous, étant donné que vous avez déjà occupé ce poste il y a peu. Vous pouvez commencer demain, ou à la fin de la semaine, pour vous laisser le temps de vous installer._

_**Moi : **__Je vous remercie beaucoup. _(Me levant, lui serrant la main et me dirigeant vers la sortie).

Un peu plus loin,

_**Scott et Stiles :** Tu vois, c'est bien Nina, Allison._

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de m'interpeller, car j'étais déjà sortie du lycée.

Je pris ma voiture, une Dodge Charger Noire de 1969. J'arrivais à mon immeuble, celui-ci ressemblait à un immeuble désinfecté, mais en réalité, c'était un immeuble, dans lequel on avait aménagé un studio, une de ces vieux studio typiquement urbain, avec la vielle brique et la cage d'ascenseur et sa grille. Je déposais mes sacs et m'effondrais sur le canapé. Je me disais que je devais peut-être rendre visite à mon oncle et à ma cousine, les rassurer, leurs montrer que j'allais bien, et m'excuser de ne pas avoir donné beaucoup de nouvelles et de ne pas les avoir prévenu de mon retour en ville.

Je pris donc la route pour aller les voir. Arrivée devant leur immeuble, j'hésitais un instant, puis je pris une grande respiration, pris l'ascenseur, arrivant devant leur porte, je repris une inspirations et sonnais à la porte..

La porte s'ouvrit et mon oncle sembla surpris de me voir.

_**Chris Argent :** Nina …. Vas-y entre, tu es la bienvenue, depuis quand tu es en ville ?_

Allison entendit son père parler et arriva rapidement, quittant sa chambre, et me prit dans ses bras.

_**Allison : **Nina, je suis contenant de te revoir, je n'avais donc pas rêver, c'était bien toit au lycée._

On partit s'installer dans le salon, buvant un thé, et je me mis à leur expliquer la raison de mon départ et absence, que j'avais un appartement en ville. On ne parla pas de ce qui c'était passé ses derniers mois, ni de Loups-garou, on s'était fait une promesse, que cela ne rentrerait et n'influencerait plus nos vies.

Après cette soirée de retrouvailles, je repris la route pour mon appartement.

Une semaine s'était déroulée, j'avais commencé à travailler au lycée depuis le début de la semaine et tout ce passé bien, j'essayais d'avoir une vie normale. Sauf ce petit événement, un matin, lorsqu'il me semblait avoir revu deux têtes familières mais j'espérais au fond de moi, me tromper. Je ne savais pas très bien ce qui s'étaient vraiment passé depuis mon départ, j'avais fait une promesse, mais il fallait que je sache. J'avais entendu dire qu'il y avait eu des disparition.

Ce fameux matin, me promenant dans les couloirs, pour retrouver les filles et savoir comment elles allaient, c'est là que je les ai vu.

_**Lydia :**__ Il me le faut _(montrant l'un des garçons derrière Allison et moi)

Nous nous retournâmes et je vis les jumeaux, Aiden et Ethan, sur le coup, je me dis que c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être eux. Apparemment, ils m'avaient remarqué également, mais je faisais comme si de rien n'était.

_**Lydia :** Tu les connais ?_

_**Moi :** (reprenant mes esprits) Non du tout … Bon les filles, je dois aller bosser, à toute à l'heure peut-être/_

Allison sentait que je lui cachais quelque-chose, elle ne se laissait plus duper par mes mensonges.

Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau, pendant ce temps là, les deux garçons parlaient.

_**Ethan :** Je pense que Deucalion sera content d'apprendre qu'elle est ici à Beacon Hills._

_**Aiden :** Sans aucun doute._

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir travailler un moment au secrétariat, je me dirigeais vers la machine à café et je vis Scott accompagné de Lydia et Allison, rejoindre une personne que j'aurais préférée éviter et je savais que s'il était dans les parages c'est qu'il se passait quelques chose de mauvais mais voulant protéger ma cousine, je les rejoignais.

_**Moi : **(ouvrant la porte) Il se passe quoi ici ?_

Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi, et la personne que je souhaitais éviter semblait très surprise.

_**Derek :** Nina ? Que fais tu …._

_**Moi :** J'ai posé une question, et je voudrais une réponse, qu'est ce qui se passe, ça un rapport, avec la disparition de Boyd et Erica ?_

En voyant la tête d'Alison, je compris que oui, puis je vis les bleus des filles, qui semblaient former un symbole.

_**Derek : **Scott, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas leurs faire confiance, l'une sa famille m'a chassait ainsi que les miens, l'autre a ressuscité mon oncle en me piégeant, préviens moi quand tu auras un truc de concret. Et Toi, Nina, tu n'as pas à temps mêler, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive …._

_**Moi :** de une, je te signale qu'Alison et moi, on fait parti de la même famille, donc la famille qui a chassait les tiens, de deux, tu es mal placé pour juger ma famille, je te rappelle que ton oncle Peter a tué ma tante Kate, et qu'il a également essayé de me tuer, de trois, j'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges ! Et on est plus ensemble, donc pas besoin de jouer ce jeu avec moi !_

Je saisis les bras des deux filles, puis me dirigeant vers la porte.

_**Moi :** Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe ici, mais Allison tu as fait une promesse à ton père._

Laissant Scott et Derek Seuls.

Les filles, Scott et moi, nous nous rejoignirent à mon appartement, ma cousine et Scott m'expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, les disparitions, l'arrivée d'une meute de loups-garou Alpha. Lorsque Scott, me dessina le symbole de la meute, je me dis que les deux garçons que j'avais vu au lycée étaient bien Aidan et Ethan, il n'y avait aucun doute. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais ce symbole, mais les autres ne semblaient pas le savoir. Je les remerciais pour les infos, et les fis partir, tout en rappelant à Allison, que notre famille n'avaient plus rien à voir avec cela, qu'on s'était fait une promesse. Promesse que je voulais qu'elle tient mais que je ne comptais pas tenir pour ma part.

Une fois, les adolescents partis, je fis une recherche sur le symbole, que formait les bleus de Lydia et ma cousine. Ce symbole me rappelait quelque-chose, en effet, il s'agissait du logo d'une banque désinfectée.

Je me dirigeais vers une pièce au fond de mon appartement, avec une porte en acier, j'ouvris la porte et alluma la lumière, là se trouvait tout un arsenal, je pris 2 ou 3 armes, plus des balles faites d'Aconit Napel Bleue, aussi dit Aconit Tue loup Bleue, je mis mon sac dans mon coffre et pris la route vers cette fameuse banque.

Arrivée sur place, je vis que la chaîne de la porte avait été coupé, en entrant dans l'immeuble, je surpris Allison courir, je compris que j'arrivais trop tard, je me précipitais pour la rattraper et nous nous retrouvâmes devant un coffre-fort, où Derek et Scott se battaient contre Boyd et une autre loup-garou. Derek cria à Allison de ne surtout pas rompre le cercle, mais elle ne l'écouta pas.

Les deux loups-garou s'enfuirent et Derek commença à s'en prendre à ma cousine, je m'interposais entre les deux.

_**Moi :** Elle n'a fait que vous sauver la vie, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, vous seriez tout les deux mort, et tu peux me dire comment vous auriez pu les arrêter en étant mort ?!_

_**Derek :** Tu n'as pas la moindre idées, de ce qu'ils sont capables de faire … !_

_**Moi :** Oh que si, je sais de quoi ils sont capables, tu n'as pas la moindre idées de ce que j'ai pu voir ces dernières années, en chassant avec ma famille !_

Puis Allison désira en savoir plu sur ce que Derek insinué par rapport à la mort de sa mère, regardant Scott et moi-même.

Scott lui expliqua puis je lui dis que j'étais au courant et que je ne lui avait rien dit, tout comme je ne lui avait rien dans la passé, sur le fait que je chassais les créatures avec ma famille, que j'avais fait cela pour la protéger.

Elle nous en voulait énormément et décida de partir sans nous.

Puis, je pris la route pour repartir chez moi. J'étais venu pour la meute Alpha et non pour Boyd et Erica.

Les garçons partirent à la recherche de Boyd et de Cora la petite sœur de Derek.

J'étais sur la parking du supermarché avec mon oncle Chris quand Scott vint nous voir et nous demander de l'aide pour attraper Boyd et Cora. Mon oncle refus, il estimait que nous n'avions plus rien à faire avec tout cela, que l'on s'était fait une promesse et qu'on devait la tenir.

_**Scott : **Mais vous êtes les meilleurs pour cela bon je peux tout de même vous demandez une dernière faveur ?_

Il nous demanda de le déposer à un certain endroit et là on vit la police, recouvrir une corps mon oncle demanda à Scott si c'était Boyd et Cora qui avait fait ça et accepta qu'on les aide à les capturer sans les tuer.

On arriva sur les lieux où ils avaient perdu leurs traces, Chris leurs expliqua comment on arriverait à les attraper, qu'il fallait leurs tendre un piège. On installa donc des balises à ultra-son pour les attirer au lycée de Beacon Hills et les enfermer dans la chaufferie, où la porte serait assez solide pour les retenir.

Pendant qu'Isaac, Chris et moi, nous nous retrouvions devant le lycée, Peter Hale, interpella son neveu Derek et lui expliqua qu'il aura pas d'autre choix que de tuer Boyd et Cora, sinon c'est eux qui le feront, et que c'est ce que la meute Alpha voulait depuis le début. Puis Scott arriva disant que Chris, Isaac et moi étions prêts.

_**Peter :** Attendez une minutes, vous êtes en train de me dire que Nina est de retour en ville, vous comptiez m'en informer quand ? Je vous signale quand lisant dans les pensées d'Isaac, et ce dont il se souvient confirmer ce que j'ai vu et entendu, Deucalion avait prononcer le nom de Nina et ça ne nous a=vous a pas interpellé, le moins du monde ? _

_**Derek : **C'est pas le plus important, pour le moment, nous avons deux loups-garou sous stéroïdes à arrêter, je te signale !_

Puis les deux garçons partirent vers le lycée, laissant Peter, ce dernier ne voulait pas s'en mêler, ils considérait que c'était suicidaire.

Derek et Scott réussirent à enfermer Boyd et Cora dans la chaufferie, Isaac les rejoignit. Tandis que Chris et moi, nous attendions en dehors du lycée devant le 4x4 de Chris, j'étais assise sur le capot. Nous ne savions pas que l'on était observé.

Au levé du jour, on vit ressortir, Scott et Isaac avec Boyd et Cora qui étaient inconscients.

_**Chris :** Où est Derek ?_

_**Scott :** Il doit faire une dernière chose …_

_**Chris **: (me regardant) Tu ne sembles pas t'inquiéter pour lui ?_

_**Moi : **Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait et je te signale que lui et moi, c'est terminé, on est plus ensemble, il fait ce qu'il veut._

Je ne me préoccupé plus de Derek comme avant, je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui, il n'était qu'un ami à mes yeux, aujourd'hui rien de plus. Mais j'étais préoccupé par autre chose, quelque-chose de plus important, il semblait que mon passé avait finalement fini par me rattraper.


	4. Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs

**Chapitre 2 : _Souvenirs « Arrivée à Beacon Hills »_**

_Musique d'ambiance : watch?v=lEvxb-BtVbQ _

Le lendemain, après cette soirée mouvementée, j'étais retournée au travail en tant qu'assistante, il m'arrivait parfois d'aider le coach Bobby Finstock, dans ses cours de sport, à mon arrivée à Beacon Hills, il avait pu constater mes performances en athlétisme, en sport de combat … Il avait donc décidé, que je l'aiderais à épauler, les élèves et que cela les motiver peut-être un peu plus.

Ce matin là, j'étais assise dans les tribunes du stade à me remémorer mon arrivée à Beacon Hills, là où tout les événements avaient commencé et que mon passé avait commencé à me rattraper.

Il y a un an environ et demi que nous sommes arrivée à Beacon Hills. Ma cousine Allison et moi-même attendions devant l'établissement sur un banc. Son portable se mit à sonner pour la troisième fois ce matin. C'était sa mère, qui nous appelait. Mon portable était en silencieux, mais je me doutais que je devais avoir eu autant d'appels et que ma messagerie serait pleine. Allison répondit, j'écoutais la conversation, en attendant le directeur, où plutôt j'entendais les paroles de ma cousine et en déduisais la conversation.

_**Allison : **__Maman, 3 appels pour notre premier jour, c'est un peu trop. Tout sauf un stylo, mince, j'ai oublié d'en prendre un._ (Me regardant)

Je me mis à chercher un stylo dans mon sac, mais je n'en avais pas, malheureusement.

_**Moi :** Désolé, je n'en ai pas._

_**Allison : **Merci, quand même. _(Au téléphone)_ Bon on doit y aller, maman. Je t'aime._

Le directeur de lycée arriva pour nous accueillir.

_**L'homme : **Désolé pour l'attente. Vous disiez ne pas avoir grandi à San Francisco._

_**Allison :** Non, mais on y a vécu plus d'un an, ce qui est rare pour ma famille._

J'écoutais en avançant tranquillement, les bras croisés.

_**Allison : **Mais ma couine, est native de Beacon Hills._

_**L'homme **: _(me regardant)_ C'est vrai ?_

_**Moi : **Oui, je suis née dans cette ville …_ (ne disant rien de plus, je ne voulais pas m'étendre sur le sujet).

En effet, revenir dans cette petite ville, faisait resurgir au plus profond de moi, des sombres et douloureux souvenirs.

_**L'homme :** J'espère que Beacon Hills sera votre dernier arrêt._

Il poussa la porte de la classe et nous fit rentrer.

_**L'homme :** Bien, voici Allison Argent, une nouvelle élève et Nina Johnson, la nouvelle assistante, vous pourrez aller la voir au secrétariat pour des conseils et de l'aide._

Après nous avoir présenté à la classe, Allison alla s'installer derrière un jeune homme brun aux yeux marrons, ce dernier lui tendit un stylo comme s'il avait entendu la conversation téléphonique lorsque nous étions dehors, chose qui est impossible. Le directeur partit me mon montrer mon bureau pendant ce temps.

A la fin des cours, je rejoignis ma cousine dans le couloir, près de son casier. Allison et le garçon brun de tout à l'heure se jetaient des regards. Une fille rousse, arriva et nous interpella.

_**La fille : **Salut, cette veste est vraiment terrible. J'adore vos fringues. Vous les avez eu ou ? _

_**Allison :** Ma mère était acheteuse pour un magasin à San Francisco._

_**La fille : **Tu veux dire votre mère ?_

_**Moi :** Ah non, Allison et moi, nous sommes cousines, mais je vis chez les Argent._

_**La fille :** Tu es la nouvelle assistante et conseillère, mais tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour ça, d'ailleurs tu as quel âge ?_

_**Moi : **J'ai 21 ans, mais dans quelque mois, j'en aurais 22._

_**La fille :** Hum OK. Vous êtes mes nouvelles meilleures amies alors._

Un garçon, nous rejoignit, il m'était familier, mais tu me diras, je suis née dans cette et j'y ai passé mes 6 premières années de ma vie, donc j'avais sans doute du le rencontrer quand il était enfant, après tout.

_**La fille :** Ce week-end, il y a une fête, vous allez vous y rendre ?_

_**Allison et moi : **Une fête ?_

_**Le garçon : **Oui, vendredi soir, vous devriez venir._

Allison me jeta un regard, un regard que je compris tout de suite, c'était un regard qui voulait dire « non, je n'ai pas envie, on n'y va pas. » Je lui fis signe de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Mon esprit était occupé par autre chose, la véritable raison pour laquelle notre famille était venu dans cette ville.

_**Allison :** On ne peut pas, vendredi, c'est soirée famille. Merci d'avoir proposer._

Je fis un léger sourire.

_**Le garçon : **__Vous êtes sures ? Enfin, tout le monde vient après la mêlée. _(me regardant)

_**Allison :** Tu parles de football ?_

_**La garçon :** Le football, ici, ça fait rire …_

_**Moi :** Allison ici, c'est la crosse._

_**Le garçon : **Oui, ici, c'est la crosse. On a gagné le championnat national des 3 dernières années._

_**La fille :** _(Regardant son petit ami) _Grâce au capitaine._

_**Le garçon :** On allait s'entraîner, si vous avez rien d'autre à faire ?_

_**Allison et moi :** Euh, on allait à …_

_**La fille : **(_Nous tirant pas le bras) _Parfait, vous venez …_

Elle nous emmena jusqu'au terrain de crosse. En temps, les deux individus, c'étaient présentés. Il s'agissait de Jackson Whitemore et de Lydia Martin. Allison semblait intrigué par le jeune homme de son cours d français. Elle interrogea Lydia pour avoir des réponses. En regardant les joueurs, on pouvait voir l'animosité envers ce garçon sur le visage de Jackson.

Lydia était très curieuse, elle me demanda comment je savais que dans cette ville le sport populaire était la crosse. Je leurs avait donc expliquer que j'étais née dans cette ville et que j'y avait passé quelques années. Elle fit le rapprochement avec un événement qui s'était déroulé il y a 15 ans.

_**Lydia : **Ton nom de famille, Johnson, ça me dit quelque-chose, tu fais parti de la famille Johnson, qui ont été tués, il y a 15 ans, par un malade mental ?_

J'étais confuse, et ne savais pas trop comment répondre cela, étant donné que j'aurais préféré oublié cette période de ma vie. Allison était d'autant plus gênée pour moi, elle savait que c'était un événement dont je détestais parler, après tout c'est pas tout le monde qui voir ses parents mourir devant ses yeux, en étant impuissant face à cela, mais elle ne savait pas toute la vérité, sur le véritable tueur de mes parents.

_**Lydia : **Je suis confus, désolé, c'était mal approprié de ma part, mais je suis directe et ne réfléchit pas toujours à ce que je dis avant de parler, excuse moi, vraiment._

_**Moi :** Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que je n'aime pas parler de cela …_

Nous changeâmes rapidement de sujet, remettant une bonne atmosphère. Alors qu'Alison et Lydia regardaient attentivement les joueurs. J'avais reçu un texto, un message assez important. Après l'avoir lu, je fis mes excuses et partis.

_**Moi : **Je suis désolé, les filles, mais j'ai un truc à faire. A ce soir, Allison._

_**Allison : **_(sans me poser de question)_ OK à toute à l'heure._

Jackson me suivit du regard et me vit partir en direction du parking

Le soir était tombé depuis un bon moment. Je rentrais seulement, quand Allison arriva en même temps que moi. Lorsqu'elle me demanda si j'avais passé une bonne après midi, je ne lui dis pas toute la vérité.

_**Allison :** Hé, sa va ? Bonne après midi ?_

_**Moi : **Oui, et toi ? Je suis parti voir si les alentours n'avez pas changé depuis toutes ces années. _

Je mentais à a cousine, et elle n'y voyait que du feu. Je ne lui mentais pas vraiment, je ne lui disais pas toute la vérité, c'est tout, j'avais bien fait le tour de Beacon Hills, cependant pas pour voir les alentours, mais pour rechercher ou plutôt chasser du loup-garou. Il faut dire qu'après toutes ces années à cacher mes activités et secrets, j'étais devenu une experte en la matière, je mentais comme une professionnelle.

_**Allison :** Tu te souviens du garçon au stylo ? Scott …_

_**Moi : **Oui, mais je ne savais pas qu'il s'appelait ainsi._

_**Allison :** Il m'a invité à la fête de vendredi soir, et j'ai accepté, tu vas y aller ?_

_**Moi : **Justement, j'allais te dire que Jackson et Lydia m'ont envoyé un texto cette après-midi, pour me demander de les accompagner et on va dire qu'ils ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le choix, ils passeront me chercher, et on se rejoindra là-bas alors. _(Lui faisant un clin d'œil)._ Il te plaît ce garçon ?_

Elle se mit à rougir, on se dirigea donc vers l'entrée et on partit nous coucher dans nos chambres respectives.

C'est lors de cette fameuse soirée, que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Derek Hale, Il nous avez proposé de nous raccompagné chez nous, quand Scott est parti comme un voleur ce soir là.

C'est lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur mes activités, et c'est lui et Scott d'une certaine façon qui m'ont rappelé une chose importante, que tout les loups-garou ne sont pas tous pareils, sanguinaires et cruels comme l'alpha qui avait tué mes parents.

J'étais encore sur les tribunes à repenser au passé, lorsque je pris la décision de repartir chez moi, cependant, je devais partit à pied, étant donné que j'étais venu avec Allison dans sa voiture. De plus, je ne voulais pas la déranger, car elle était en cours et j'avais encore besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir aux dernier événements, mais aussi de savoir comment j'allais devoir faire face à mon passé qui m'avait rattrapé.


	5. Chapitre 3 : Doutes

_**Chapitre 3 : Doutes **_

_Musique d'ambiance : watch?v=huMFInKQyvw_

Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir chez moi, le Coach Finstock m'interpella et me dit de venir l'aider à s'occuper des élèves pendant leur cours de sport, pendant leur footing et me demanda également de courir avec eux étant donné que j'étais une excellente sportif. Je n'avais donc pas le choix, je devais resté sur la campus.  
Arrivée au champ de course, je vis Isaac lassait ses chaussures de sport et les jumeaux Aiden et Ethan derrière lui, le narguant. Isaac, se mis à courir et Scott essaya de l'empêchait. Je savais qu'ils allaient faire des conneries, je me mis donc à courir après eux.  
Cependant, arrivée à une certaines distance, je vis que les jumeaux menaçaient Isaac, mais je ne pouvais pas m'avançais plus et le défendre, sous le risque qu'un des deux jeunes hommes dévoilent mon secret, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus restée là sans rien faire pour Isaac, impuissant face à deux Alpha.  
Mais Scott arriva et brisa la mâchoire d' Ethan, les quatre jeunes hommes se transformèrent pour se battre, mais le cri d'une jeune fille se fit entendre, ce qui les calma tous. En entendant ce cri qui faisait froid dans le dos, je me mis à courir dans sa direction, les adolescents me vit courir et en firent autant.  
Scott, Isaac et moi même arrivions près de Scott, c'est là qu'on vit un jeune homme étranglé voire égorgé et attaché à un arbre, ce n'était pas le premier que l'on retrouvé ainsi.

_**Stiles :**_(s'adressant à Scott) _C'est lui, n'est ce pas ?_

Le père de Stiles, le shérif arriva sur les lieux et demanda de boucler la zone pour ne pas altérer les preuves. et demanda de l'aide au coach. Ce dernier me demanda de m'occuper des élèves, pendant qu'il était occupé avec le shérif.  
Je repartais avec les garçons, Isaac était sur et certains que c'était les jumeaux qui avaient fait cela.

_**Isaac :** Tu vois la façon dont les jumeaux le regarde ?_

_**Stiles :** Oui, tu veux dire qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?_

_**Isaac :** Non, non, ils savaient._

_**Stiles :** Le gars été étranglé avec la laisse du chien, d'accord ? Suis le seul à trouver que ces meurtres manquent de « loup-garou » ?_

Scott et moi, les écoutions parler sans rien dire.

_**Isaac :** Tu crois que c'est une coïncidence qu'il se transforment et que des gens commencent à mourir ?_

_**Stiles :** Non, mais je ne pense toujours pas que c'est eux._

_**Isaac :** Scott, qu'en pense tu ?_

Je continuais de les écouter sans dire un mot.

_**Scott :** Je ne sais pas encore. Il marque un point. Sérieusement, mec des sacrifices humains ?_

_**Stiles :** Scott , tes yeux deviennent jaunes, non ? Des poils poussent sur tes joues et disparaissent ensuite immédiatement et si je te poignardais maintenant ça guérirait comme par magie mais tu me dis que vous rencontrez des difficultés à saisir des sacrifices humains ?_

_**Scott :** Il marque un point aussi. ( se retournant vers moi) Nina, tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure, tu en penses quoi toi ? Après tout tu es la plus experte en la matière …_

Sur le coup, j'eu une petit frayeur, je cru qu'il était au courant de mon secret et qu'il parlait du fait que je connaissait bien les jumeaux. Mais en écoutant la fin de sa phrase, c'était tout autre chose.

_**Scott :** Tu es une chasseuse, tu pourrais nous dire si des loup-garou, et surtout des alpha, se fatiguerait à tuer de la sorte ?_

_**Moi :** Pour ma part, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Stiles, ça ne ressemble pas aux loups-garou cette façon de tuer. Les jumeaux sont peut être dangereux mais je ne pense pas que ça soit eux qui ont fait cela et il avaient l'air aussi étonné que nous._

Isaac ne semblait pas nous écouter, il était obstiné, et certain que c'était eux les responsables de la mort du jeune homme et de la fille qu'il l'avait sauvé et il comptait bien les tuer.

Lorsque qu'Isaac partit, je dis à Scott de garder un œil sur lui, de faire attention qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, qu'on reparlerait de cela plus tard, car je devais y aller, j'avais du travail au lycée.

Pendant ce temps là, Derek et sa sœur étaient attaqués par le reste de la meute Alpha. Chose que je ne savais pas et je savais encore moi, que Deucalion allait faire allusion de moi, à Derek et Cora. J'allais le découvrir par la suite.  
Deucalion révéla sont identité à Derek, comme étant le Loup-Démon et comment chacun d ses membres étaient devenu des Alphas.

Deucalion : (en repartant de chez Derek, après sont petit spectacle) Oh, j'allais oublier, tu passeras mes amitiés à ton amie chasseuse, cette chère et charmante Nina .

J'étais dans mon bureau et j'entendis du bruit dans le couloir, je sortis donc pour voir et c'est là que je vis Ethan au sol, dans un sale état, Isaac à côté de lui et les autres élèves et Mr. Harris sortant de la sale. Aiden passa à côté de moi, me faisant un clin d'œil. Je partis donc rejoindre Mr Harris et les élève.

Allison et Isaac étaient tout les deux collés. C'était la fin de mon travail, Scott me rejoignit pour parler de l'incident du matin et des hypothèses de Stiles. J'étais plutôt d'accord avec lui.

_**Moi :** Scott, pour ce genre de crime, je ne peux pas trop t'aider, je pense qu'il faut laisser faire la police, mais en ce qui concerne les Alpha, c'est plus mon domaine les loup-garou._

_**Scott** : Oui, mais tu n'as pas fait une promesse à ton oncle ?_

_**Moi :** J'ai bien fait une promesse, mais j'en ai fait une plus importante, celle de toujours protéger les gens que j'aime (en parlant de ma cousine) et ce n'est pas en restant les bras croisé que je les protégerais !_

On entendit un bruit dans le couloir, vers le placard du concierge. On se précipita donc là-bas. Isaac et Allison étaient enfermé et Isaac était devenu comme fou, Scott arriva à temps pour le stopper, Allison fut légèrement blessé.

Scott décida donc de les mettre en colère, je voulais les empêcher de faire cela, mais comment les stopper mais ils étaient convaincu, c'était donc mission impossible.  
Il décidèrent de s'en prendre aux joujoux des jumeaux leurs motos. J'étais dans le couloir avec tout les autres élèves quand Melle Blake la professeur d'anglais décida d'exclure Aiden pensant que c'était lui qui était entré dans le lycée avec sa moto. Un léger sourire apparaissait sur mon visage. Scott et les autres avait réussi.  
Allison, Scott et Isaac, repartirent en cours, quant à moi, malgré que j'avais fini ma journée, le coach m'avait demandé de m'occuper d'un peu de paperasse pour l'avancer.

En fin, de journée alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne au lycée, j'étais dans mon bureau quand j'entendis du bruit dans le couloir, et des grognements, je compris tout de suite que les jumeaux voulait assouvir leur vengeance.  
Je sortis donc un revolver avec des balles à l'aconit tue loup et me précipitais dans le couloir. Isaac et Scott étaient au sol, et au dessus d'eux, il y avait le mega loup-garou composé des jumeaux, je me mis à courir et je stoppais net entre les deux jeunes hommes menaçant les jumeaux avec mon armes.

Je m'apprêtais à tirer quand je restais figer, je ne pouvais pas bouger, je le vis passer à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas si c'était de la peur, ou bien le fait qu'il avait toujours eu une certaines influence sur moi. Mais je baissa mon arme.  
Deucalion arriva devant les jumeaux, dégaina une lame de sa canne et griffa les deux garçons qui venait de défusioner, puis il continua son chemin, Aidan et Ethan le suivirent.

Scott se releva et se retourna vers moi, il voyait bien que quelque chose clochée, que je cachais quelque-chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Isaac traduisit mon comportement comme d la peur, après tout à ses yeux je n'étais qu'une chasseuse, je restais humaine, si eux ne pouvais rien faire contre des Alpha, qu'aurais je pu faire ?

Scott et Isaac rentrèrent chacun de leur côté, quant à moi je rentrais à mon loft, ignorant que Scott, Derek et sa sœur pouvaient avoir des soupçons sur moi, se demandant ce que je pouvais bien cacher et comment Deucalion me connaissait, quel lien je pouvais bien avoir avec la meute d'Alpha.

_Musique d'ambiance : watch?v=e_EATqVvPXg_

Scott, Stiles, Isaac et d'autres éléves étaient parti pour une rencontre de cross, quand à moi, suite au événements de la veille, je me rendis chez le Docteur Alan Deaton. Cependant, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de ma cousine Allison depuis hier soir, depuis ces événements. Je me disais que soit elle était chez son père ou elle était parti pour cette rencontre avec son lycée.

Je ne pouvais me rendre chez mon oncle, car je redoutais de rencontrer Deucalion ou l'un de ses membres en m'y rendant après tout, ils habitaient le même immeuble que Chris.

Peu de temps avant les événements, j'étais dans mon studio à m'entraîner sur mon punching-ball quand mon portable se mit à sonner, il s'agissait d'un texto de Derek.

« Rendez-vous à l'entrepôt, plan pour contrer les Alpha. Derek »

J'attrapais mon sac et pris la route pour le rejoindre, je ne savais pas ce que Derek voulait dire par contrer, mais je devais stopper Deucalion et sa meute, je ne pouvais pas les laisser blesser quelqu'un.

J'arrivais à l'entrepôt.

_**Moi :** J'ai bien reçu ton message, c'est quoi ton fameux plan ?_

C'est là que je m'en rendis compte que Peter, Cora et Boyd étaient là également.

_**Moi :** Super, si j'avais su que c'était une réunion de famille, je ne serais pas venu …_

_**Peter :** Ravi de te voir également, Nina._

On voyait bien dans mon regard de l'animosité envers l'oncle à Derek.

_**Moi :** Tu vas encore essayé de me tuer comme tu l'as fait avec ma tante, c'était une garce mais elle ne méritait pas cela ?_

_**Peter :** Je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de te tuer, au contraire, je voulais te rendre comme nous, faire de toi un membre de ma meute …_

_**Moi :** Oh, c'est encore mieux ….._

Ma petite soeur Amandine était également présente. Elle était au courant pour ce que j'étais, car elle était comme moi également.  
Tout le monde dans la pièce était au courant qu'Amandine était ma petite sœur, nous nous étions retrouvé lors de mon retour à Beacon hills avec Chris et Allison. Malgré qu'elle avait 24 ans, je cherchais toujours à la protèger, et elle en faisait de même envers moi.

Scott arriva peu de temps après moi, ne laissant pas Derek répondre à ma question et mis fin à notre conversation.

_**Scott :** Je sais où ils sont !_

_**Derek :** Dans le même immeuble que les Argents, on sait._

_**Boyd :** Cora et moi avons suivi les jumeaux._

_**Scott :** Alors, ils veulent que vous le sachiez_

_**Peter :** Ou, plus probablement, ils s'en fichent._

_**Scott :** Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

J'étais à côté de Scott, silencieuse et observant le plan sur la table.

_**Peter :** Ce n'est pas évident, les comploteurs sont intrigants et mettent au point un « coup de main » plus connu sous le nom d'attaque préventive._

_**Scott :** Tu en as après eux ?_

_**Derek:** Demain et tu vas nous aider, Ils sont dans le penthouse, un étage au dessus d'eux, juste au dessus d'Allison._

_**Scott :** Donc les tuer en premier, c'est le plan ?_

_**Boyd :** Il ne le verront même pas arriver._

_**Scott :** Pourquoi le premier plan est toujours celui ou on tue ? Juste une fois, quelqu'un pourrait essayer d'avoir un plan qui n'onclut pas de tuer tout le monde ?_

_**Peter :** çe ne te fatigue jamais d'être si moralisateur ? Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui, je le suis._

_**Cora :** pourquoi on a besoin de ce gosse ?_

_**Derek :** Ce gosse a aidé à sauver ta vie. Et tu sait qu'on ne peut pas rester sans bouger et attendre qu'ils fassent le premier pas._

_**Scott :** Tu ne peux pas battre une meute d'Alpha._

_**Moi :** Scott a raison, c'est de la folie !_

Derek ne me répondit pas mais il me dévisagea, comme s'il n'avait pas confiance en moi, puis après un cours silence où personne ne parlait, Derek pris la parole, en étant désagréable envers moi.

Derek : Tu es d'accord avec Scott ou bien tu cherches à protéger Deucalion et les autres ?

_**Moi :** Je te demande pardon ?_

_**Derek :** Tu as très bien compris ce que je veux dire !_

_**Moi :** Non, j'ai pas compris tu insinues quoi au juste là ? Que je suis de leur côté ?_

_**Derek :** Oui, c'est ça, fait pas l'innocente, tu connais Deucalion, sinon pourquoi lors d'une rencontre avec lui, il m'aurait demandé de te passé ses amitiés, et qu'il sait que tu es une chasseuse ?_

Les autres me regardèrent avec un air interrogateur, comme 's'ils étaient impatient d'entendre ma réponse.  
Je voyais sur le visage de ma sœur, qu'elle n'appréciait pas comment Derek pouvait me parler, elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle savait que je voulais que personne ne soit au courant pour moi.  
En effet, comme je vous l'ai dit, ma sœur était au courant de ce que j'étais, mon oncle aussi, mais le reste de ma famille comme Allison et mes amis l'ignorait et pour le moment, je voulais que cela reste ainsi.

_**Moi :** J'en sais rien Derek, de comment il connait mon nom, ou le fait que je soit une chasseuse. Dans le passé, j'ai pas toujours fait des choses dont je suis fière. J'ai traqué, chassé et tué des personnes comme vous, des loup-garou. Donc j'ai très bien pu tué une personne qu'il connaissait, j'en sais rien …_

**_Peter :_** (regardant son neveu) _Elle marque un point là._

_**Cora :** C'est bien beau vos histoires, mais on a un plan à préparer, et en même temps on a pas vraiment besoin d'elle, c'est peut être une chasseuse, mais sa reste une humaine._

_**Moi :** Ta sœur a raison Derek, je n'ai rien à faire ici, vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide, de plus, comme tu me l'as déjà fait si bien comprendre il y a quatre mois de cela. Je ne serais qu'un fardeau, un boulet pour vous …_

Je me dirigea vers la porte pour partir, Scott essaya de me retenir, mais j'étais trop furax. Je repris la route pour mon appartement, les laissant avec leur plan.

Je fis signe à Amandine.

_**Moi :** On se verra plus tard, Sky (c'était le surnom que je donnais à Amandine, car quand nous étions enfants, on adorait regarder le ciel et les nuages, elle était toujours émerveillée par le ciel, donc j'avais décidé de lui donné ce surnom.) Par contre, fais attention à toi, stp._

_**Peter :** C'est comme ça que tu as rompu avec elle, je comprend qu'elle soit en colère envers toi, tu as fait fort_ (toujours avec son sarcasme légendaire).

Le groupe continuèrent de parler de leur plan pour arrêter Deucalion, je ne savais pas qu'ils prévoyaient de le tuer.

Mais en arrivant, chez moi, j'eus une surprise, je n'étais pas seule, des invités m'attendaient.

Le lendemain des événement, j'étais avec le Docteur Deaton à la clinique. Je ne voulais pas lui raconter les événements de la vielles, donc je lui sortis comme prétexte que j'étais pas pour parler du Darach.

Lorsque que nous entendîmes la sonnerie de la porte, on se dirigea donc vers l'entrée, c'est la qu'on vit Melle Morell, Aidan et Kali portant Ennis.

Ils demandaient de l'aide, en menaçant melle Morell, mais Alan leur tenait tête, il n'avait pas peur. Mais Melle Morell, arriva à le convaincre en lui disant que s'il ne les aidaient pas, ils tueront Scott.

J'essaye de caché du mieux que je pouvais le fais que je m'inquiétais pour l'état de santé d'Ennis. Le docteur Deaton, me demanda de l'aider pour soigner l'homme. Ce que je fis.

_Le soir des événements._

_**Deucalion :** Tu n'es pas venu seul._

_**Scott :** Oui, c'est Isaac._

_**Deucalion :** Je ne parle pas d'Isaac._

Derek fit son apparition en sortant de l'ombre, avec Boyd, Cora.

_**Scott :** Tu savais que je ferais cela ? Derek, non. Tu ne peux pas faire ça pour que personne ne soit blesser, si quelqu'un d'autre meurt …_

_**Deucalion :** Oh, ça serait fort dommage que quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé, comme ton amie chasseuse ?_

Scott et Isaac, firent les grand yeux ne savant pas de qui Deucalion parlait, Allison ou Nina.

_**Deucalion :** Nina, viens ici._

Je descendis les escaliers et me plaçais près de Deucalion.

_**Scott :** Nina, tu vas bien ?_

_**Moi :** Oui, disons que c'était une mauvaise idées de partir tout à l'heure, en rentrant chez moi, ils m'attendaient. Si je ne les accompagnais pas, il menaçait de s'en prendre à Allison et Chris, je suis désolé._

Derek semblait insensible à ce qui pouvait m'arrivait, seuls Scott et Isaac semblaient s'en soucier.

_**Derek :** Lui, seulement lui doit mourir !_

_**Deucalion :** Juste moi ? Comment crois tu qu'un homme aveugle trouve son chemin jusqu'à un endroit comme celui-ci ? Tu crois que c'est cette chère Nina qui aurait pu m'amener ici, alors qu'elle aurait pu se sauver ?_

Kali, Ennis, Aidan et Ethan firent à leur tour leur apparition, je ne bougeais pas toujours au côté de Deucalion, je ne souhaitais pas qu'il arrivent du mal à mes amis, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je savais que Deucalion m'avait amener ici pour une raison, et je ne voulais pas lui donner satisfaction.

Ils commencèrent à se battre, Deucalion les observant à sa façon, et moi impuissante face à cela.

Deucalion ordonna à Derek de tuer Boyd, et les autres pourraient partir. Une chose que j'avais appris, c'est que Deucalion n'a qu'une parole.

**_Moi :_ **(M'avançant vers Derek) _Non, Derek !_

**_Kali :_** (serrant de plus fort la gorge de Cora avec son pied)_ Non, pas bouger !_

Je me stoppais net, ne sachant quoi faire.

Lorsqu'une flèche lumineuse frappa les jumeaux en fusion, puis d'autres éclatèrent aux alentours. Deucalion ordonna à sa meute de se couvrir les yeux. Ils s'agissait d'Allison qui avait décidé d venir pour protéger ses amis.

J'en profitais pour me venir aider Boyd avec Cora et Drek, échappant à Deucalion.

Derek partit se battre contre Ennis, et c'est là qu'on le vit tomber dans le vide avec celui-ci.

_Flashback :_

"Arrivée à mon appartement, je n'étais pas seule. Je devais maintenant faire face à mon passé, il était là devant moi, je n'avais plus le choix.  
Deucalion était assis sur le sofa, avec Ennis et Kali près de lui.

_**Deucalion :** Je ne désolais pour la serrure, je sais que nous n'étions pas invité._

Je voulais faire demi-tour mais Kali m''arrêta.

_**Kali :** Non, non, Nina, il serait temps d'arrêter de fuir ..._

Deucalion s'avança vers moi, posant ses mains sur mon visage comme pour essayer de voir à quoi je ressemblait.

_**Deucalion :** Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant, mais c'est un tel gâchis de cacher ta véritable nature, pourquoi ne pas laisser ton côté animal ressortir, tu serais plus belle et plus puissante ...Bon nous sommes pas là pour parler du bon vieux temps mais tu vas venir avec nous, tu ne voudrais tout d même pas qu'il arrive malheur à ta famille par ta faute._

Je n'avais donc pas le choix, pour protéger les gens que j'aime, je devais les suivre …"

_A la clinique vétérinaire :_

j'aidais toujours Alan à soigner Ennis. Lorsque l'ont vit deucalion sur le seuil de la porte.

_**Deucalion :** Comment va notre patient ? Nina, pourrais-tu m'accompagner jusqu'à lui, ça serait gentil ?_

Le docteur Deaton me fit un signe d'approbation avec la tête. Je me dirigeais donc vers Deucalion, lui tendis mon bras et l'avança jusqu'à Ennis.

Deucalion demanda au docteur le pronostic, celui-ci lui répondit que c'était optimiste qu'il s'en sortirait probablement.

_**Deucalion :** Nina, pourrais-tu nous laisser seuls, et attendre dans le couloir._

Je me dirigeais donc dans le couloir, où Aidan et Kali étaient présent. Je ne disais rien, mais les deux individus pouvait lire sur mon visage que je m'inquiétais pour Ennis.  
Ils comprirent que je n'avais pas oublié les événements de l'époque ou je vivais à Portland, là ou je les avais connu tout les cinq.  
Je ne savais pas ce qui se passé, dans la salle, et ce que Deucalion s'apprêtait à faire.  
Deucalion en sortant de la salle nous apprit le décès d'Ennis. Kali sortit rapidement de la clinique suivit d'Aidan et on l'entendit crier de douleur à l'extérieur.

Je rentrais à nouveau dans la salle accompagné de Melle Morelle. Elle et Alan échangèrent quelques mots. Puis elle partit.  
J'allais en faire de même, je pris mon sac, mais Alan m'attrapa par le bras.

_**Deaton :** Nina, qu'est ce que tu caches, je vois bien que la mort de cet homme t'infecte, et Deucalion et toi semblaient bien vous connaître ? Bien plus que la dernière fois ou vous vous êtes rencontrer dans ma clinique ?_

**_Moi :_ **(enlevant la main du Docteur de mon bras) _Je vous en pose moi des questions ? dans la passé vous avez peut être conseiller ma mère mais moi je ne vous ai rien demandez !_

Il ne dit rien, comme si je venais de marquer un point, ou que j'avais tiré sur une corde sensible.

_**Moi :** Vous avez vos secrets et j'ai les miens._

_Je pris mon sac, sortis de la clinique et monta d_ans ma voiture, ignorant que Peter et Cora étaient encore là et seul Peter me vit sortir du bâtiment, mais il ne dit rien à sa nièce. Je sortis mon portable de mon sac et appela Allison.

_**Allison :** Oui ?_

_**Moi :** Allison, tu es ou ?_

_**Allison :** Que se passe t-il, tu vas bien ?_

_**Moi :** Oui, je veux juste savoir ou tu es ?_

_**Allison :** Nous sommes sur la route pour la rencontre de cross._

_**Moi :** Très bien, je prends la route et vous rejoins …_

_**Allison :** Très bien, tu es sure que ça va._

_**Moi :** Oui, ne t'en fais pas._

Allison pensait que je n'allais pas bien à cause du fait qu'on croyait Derek mort. Il y avait de ça mais aussi la mort d'Ennis m'affectait. Je raccrochais le téléphone et tombais en larmes …


	6. Chapitre 4 : Une vie de mensonge

**Chapitre 4 : ****_Une vie de mensonge_**

_Musique d'ambiance : watch?v=Wq8BqYus40A_

J'étais là, dans ma voiture en larmes, je devais reprendre mes esprits et rejoindre Allison et les autres.

Lorsque j'allais prendre la route, mon portable se mit à sonner, c'était mon oncle Chris qui m'appelait, j'hésitais un instant puis décrochais le téléphone.

_**Moi :**__ Chris, tu tombes mal, j'allais prendre la route pour rejoindre Allison et les autres …._

_**Chris :**__ C'est important, faut que je te vois impérativement ! Rejoins moi, à l'endroit où tu étais hier soir …_

_**Moi :**__ Mon studio, ok je te rejoins là-bas …_

_**Chris :**__ Nina, je sais très bien où tu étais hier soir, et ce n'est en aucun cas ton appartement …_

_**Moi :**__ Très bien, Chris, j'arrive de toute façon, il semble que je n'ai pas le choix._

Je pris donc la route pour l'immeuble désinfecté où la bataille entre Derek, sa meute, Scott et la meute Alpha avait eu lieu. J'arrivais au niveau des escaliers où Deucalion c'était tenu debout. Mon oncle m'y attendait, il semblait analysé la scène du crime …

_**Chris :**__ Te voilà, enfin, je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est déroulé hier ? Allison était présente ? Il y a des impact de flèche, et ne me dis pas que c'était toi, car tu étais bien présente mais pas là où les flèches ont été tiré !_

_**Moi :**__ Bon ba apparemment pas besoin de te mentir, tu as bien analysé la scène après tout c'est toi qui m'as appris ce truc, donc je peux rien te cacher. Oui, Allison était bien présente , et comment tu sais que je n'étais pas à l'endroit où les flèches ont été tiré ?_

_**Chris :**__ Car j'ai trouvé ta gourmette, sur les escaliers, tu as du la perdre dans le feu de l'action, et je sais que c'est pas le genre de chose que tu enlèverais, tu y tiens trop …_

Je regardais mon poignet et en effet, je n'avais plus ma gourmette. Gourmette que ma mère m'avait donné quand j'étais enfant, peu de temps avant sa mort.

_**Chris :**__ Allison, toi et moi, on s'était fait une promesse, qu'on ne se mêlerait plus de ce genre d'histoire …_

_**Moi :**__ Je ne pouvais pas laisser mes amis, et ma famille en danger …._

Je ne lui disais pas toute la vérité, sur le fait que c'était la meute Alpha qui m'avait amené ici. Il pensait que j'étais venu en aide au groupe d'adolescent, et j'espérais qu'il continuerait à le croire/

Il passa un appel à Allison, lui demandant où, elle se trouvait et si tout allait bien, il voulait aller la chercher, mais elle refusa.

_**Moi :**__ Chris, je dois les rejoindre !_

_**Chris :**__ Tu n'iras nul part pour le moment, je dois faire un truc. Je t'appelle plus tard, et demain matin, tu viendras quelque part avec moi, ensuite on avisera._

_**Moi :**__ Je n'ai pas le choix, je suppose !_

_**Chris :**__ Oui, pour une fois tu vas faire ce que je te dis, la dernière fois que tu en a fais à ta tête, il y a eu des choses regrettables … Retourne à ton appartement et on ce revoit demain matin._

Je repris donc la route, hésitante à partir rejoindre Allison et les autres, mais j'avais les paroles de mon oncle qui retentissait dans ma tête, il avait raison, la dernière fois que j'en avais fait à ma tête, c'est à dire quand j'avais 20 ans, des choses regrettables s'étaient produites, des choses dont j'étais entièrement responsables.

Arrivé à mon studio, la porte était entre ouverte, on avait crocheté la serrure, je sortie la seule arme que j'avais sur moi, un couteau de chasse caché dans ma botte. J'entrais avec prudence, mais me fit attaqué par derrière. Mon ravisseur fit tomber le couteau de ma main, et me claqua contre le mur, maintenant mes bras dans mon dos avec une main, et ma tête contre le mur d'une autre.

_**L'homme :**__ Nina, calme toi, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, juste te parler, alors ne m'attaque pas stp, je vais te lâcher._

Le jeune homme me lâcha doucement, et recula.

_**Moi :**__ Aiden, tu es malade de rentrer comme ça, je devrais changer ma serrure, ça ne changerait rien vous arriverez encore à rentrer, et si je déménage, vous me retrouvez encore, tiens d'ailleurs il est où Deucalion ?_

_**Aiden :**__ Il n'y a que moi, je suis juste là pour te parler rien d'autre, ok ?_

_**Moi :**__ Ok, je t'écoute, excuse moi si je reste sur la défensive._

_**Aiden :**__ Tu n'as pas besoin d'être sur la défensive, tu sais que je ne te ferais rien, et que Deucalion ne te veux aucun mal._

_**Moi :**__ Pourquoi tu es là ? (Sur un ton ironique) Tu es la pour parler du bon vieux temps ?_

_**Aiden**__ : Non, je suis là pour te dire que nous pensons que Derek est vivant …_

_**Moi :**__ Tu en es sure ?_

_**Aiden :**__ Nous le pensons, et il a tué l'un des nôtres, il a tué Ennis, donc tu sais ce que ça veut dire …_

_**Moi :**__ Oui, soit il vous rejoint …_

_**Aiden :**__ Soit il nous rejoint et tue sa meute, soit Kali se charge de lui … au risque de blesser tes amis …_

_**Moi :**__ Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_

_**Aiden :**__ On était amis, en tout cas pour moi tu l'es toujours, je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour toi, mais vu comment tu as réagi pour Ennis, je dirais que oui, donc je voulais juste t'informer._

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte, me fit un signe de la main pour me dire au revoir, avec un sourire et parti.

J'allais vers mon frigo sorti une bière, l'ouvrit, puis m'appuya sur le rebord de la console, posa ma bière, remontais mes cheveux vers l'arrière et regardais le miroir. Je savais que Deucalion avait une idée derrière la tête. Aiden ne me voulait aucun mal, j'étais même sure quand venant ici me dire cela, il ne savait pas que Deucalion attendait quelque-chose en particulier. Une chose est sure, Deucalion savait que je ne laisserais pas mes amis se faire blesser voire tuer. Dans le cas, ou Derek déciderait de le rejoindre, et tuer les membres de sa meute, Isaac et compagnie, il savait que je ne laisserait pas faire, il pourrait obtenir ce qu'il désirait depuis très longtemps.

Chris m'envoya un texto pour me dire où le rejoindre le lendemain, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées. Je pris donc la décision d'aller prendre une douche et d'aller dormir.

Le lendemain matin, je pris la route pour rejoindre mon oncle. Il m'avait donné rendez-vous, devant une maison de convalescence aux alentours de Beacon Hills.

_**Moi :**__ Pourquoi tu m'as donné rendez-vous ici ?_

_**Chris :**__ Je dois voir quelqu'un et tu m'accompagne …._

Je sentais que mon oncle me cachait quelque-chose, mais la seule manière de découvrir ce que c'était, c'était de le suivre. On longea les couloirs, et on s'arrêta devant une porte, la porte A151.

_**Moi :**__ C'est qui que tu viens voir …_

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que Chris ouvrit la porte de la chambre, je ne voyais pas la personne dans la pièce mais sa voix, je la reconnus tout de suite.

_**Le patient :**__ Deux fois en un mois, Devrais-je être flatté ?_

Je rentrais dans la pièce et vit, la personne en question, il s'agissait de mon grand-père Gérard.

_**Gérard :**__ Oh et tu viens accompagné, de notre chère Nina …_

_**Moi :**__ Je te croyais mort !_

_**Gérard :**__ Désolé de te décevoir mon enfant, ton oncle s'est enfin décidé à te dire la vérité, après tout le mensonge est la meilleure chose que nous savons faire dans cette famille …_

_**Chris :**__ En 1977, mon oncle Alexander Argent a pris une chambre au motel Glen Capri pour une seule nuit, dans la chambre 217, il a utilisé un fusil de chasse pour se faire sauter l'arrière du crâne._

J'étais très surprise d'entendre cette histoire, je n'étais pas du tout au courant de celle-ci, mais mon grand-père avait raison, dans notre famille, nous nous disions rarement la vérité, donc ce n'était pas étonnant que je n'étais pas au courant.

_**Chris :**__ Le rapport d'autopsie a noté, une morsure d'animal étrange sur son flanc …_

_**Gérard :**__ Si tu as déjà toutes les informations, que veux-tu ?_

_**Chris :**__ Je veux savoir quel Alpha l'a mord, je veux son nom._

_**Gérard :**__ Deucalion …_

Je fis les grand yeux, très surprise par ce que je venais d'entendre.

_**Gérard :**__ Nina, ne soit pas surprise, tu n'as encore rien entendu, ce n'est que la parti caché de l'iceberg …_

_**Moi :**__ Que veux tu dire ?_

_**Gérard :**__ Tu ne lui a rien dit, Chris, oh peut être que tu souhaitais éviter cela …_

Je me retournais vers mon oncle attendant une réponse, mais rien, il semblait gêné mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

_**Gérard :**__ Deucalion a mordu, l'oncle de Chris, mais il se pourrait que ça soit également lui qui 'est mordu ta mère, Nina, mais nous n'en sommes pas certains, rien nous le prouve. Nous le supposons seulement, car nous avons que tu as un lien assez fort avec cet Alpha. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu étais lié à lui, pourquoi celui-ci avait une si grande influence sur toi ? Nous nous le demandons depuis un certain temps ton oncle et moi. _Jusqu'à ce jour, nous avons toujours pensé que c'était l'Alpha que nous avons poursuivi et tué, qui avait fait cela à ta mère.

J'étais choqué d'entendre ses paroles, s'en était trop pour moi, je ne savais pas comment réagir.

_**Moi :**__ Attends, tu veux dire que tu es au courant pour moi ? (me retournant vers Chris) Il est au courant ?_

_**Gérard :**__ Comment crois-tu que tu as survécu toute ses années, tu es ma petite fille, je ne pouvais pas te tuer, surtout que tu es différentes des autres … Chris ne pouvait pas te tuer par amour, tu es sa nièce, et il avait fait une promesse à ta mère. Mais moi, je ne pouvais te tuer car tu es spéciale, tu n'es pas une loup-garou à part entière, la preuve, la lune n'agit pas sur toi, comme sur les autres, tu peux rester des années sans te transformer, tu es en quelque sorte une hybride, tu as un côté loup-garou, mais également un côté humain très fort, on ne sait pas réellement à quoi s'est du, car pour la majorité des gens ayant vécu cela, soit le fœtus meurt, soit ceux qui survivent sont des loup-garou à part entière comme Derek Hale …, ce qui est très rare._

J'étais abasourdi par ce que j'entendais, je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir, la seule impression que j'avais c 'était qu'on m'avait menti toute ma vie.

_**Gérard :**__ Tu es devenu ainsi, soit car Deucalion a mordu ta mère alors qu'elle était enceinte de toi,. On pensait quel avait renoncé à la chasse pour te protéger, on ignorait ce qu'elle était vraiment, jusqu'à sa mort, ou bien autre hypothèse que nous avons, c'est que Deucalion t'as mordu, affectant ainsi ton côté humain, ou bien c'est autre chose ..._

_**Moi :**__ C'est Deucalion qui l'a tué ? Elle et mon père ?_

_**Chris :**__ Non, ce n'est pas lui, nous t'avons peut être pas dit toute la vérité, mais l'Alpha que nous avons tué suite à la mort de ta mère, est bien celui qui à tué ta mère et nous l'avons tué, sur ça nous t'avons pas menti …_

_**Gérard :**__ C'est même lui, qui nous à informé que ta mère était une loup-garou, c'est bien plus tard, que nous avons appris qu'elle en était devenu une quand elle était enceinte de toi, Chris ne savait que faire quand il a découvert, que tu étais différente, et on ne pouvait te tuer … J'ai une question,_

_**Chris :**__ Alors on a décidait de te préserver en ne te disant pas toute la vérité …_

_**Gerard :**__ Deucalion t'a t-il griffé profondément, ou mordu ? Ou bien c'est autres chose, je pensais que tu pourrais nous le dire ? _

Je ne répondis pas à la question de mon grand-père, j'en avais trop entendu, je ne pouvais pas rester là, je sortis en courant de la chambre, m'arrêtant un instant dans le couloir, je décida d'utiliser mon ouïe de louve pour attendre ce qu'il disait.

_**Gerard :** Elle est lié à Deucalion, tu sais qu'on pourrait se servir de ce lien pour se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute !_

Chris ne répondit pas, et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Je repris donc mon chemin pour rejoindre ma voiture, arrivée à l'extérieur, tombant sur les genou, je me disais que tout cela n'était pas vrai, que c'était impossible.

Chris se précipita pour me rejoindre, je me relevais et avançais vers lui, je le tapais en criant que c'était pas vrai. Il me stoppa, et me prenant dans ses bras.

_**Chris :**__ Je suis désolé, de t'avoir caché la vérité … Je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est produit à tes 20 ans se reproduit…_

Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Deucalion me voulait tant dans sa meute, je savais qu'il y avait deux personnes qui pourrait répondre à mes questions, soit une personne que je préférais éviter, c'est à dire Deucalion, soit le Docteur Alan Deaton.…

_**Chris :**__ C'est pour cela que je refuse que tu fasse quoi que ce soit._

_**Moi :**__ Chris, il est trop tard, tu savais tout comme moi que ce jour arriverait, que mon passé referait surface et qu'il faudrait que j'y fasse face, que j'arrête de fuir._

On se quitta, et remonta dans nos véhicules respectifs. On reprit la route chacun de notre côté. Je ne savais pas si je devais retourner à Beacon Hills ou rejoindre Allison et les autres.

C'était le chaos dans ma tête, quel choix je devais faire, choisir ma famille qui m'avait toujours menti, mes amis qui ne savait presque rien de moi, ou Deucalion et sa meute, dont j'avais fait parti quand j'avais 20 ans, eux qui me connaissait mieux que quiconque, qui savaient de quoi j'étais capable, meute dont j'avais presque toujours fait parti sans le savoir., choisir Deucalion, a qui j'étais lié, la personne savait ce que j'étais capable de faire, la seule personne qui arrivait à contrôler la férocité que j'avais en moi … Vous vous direz que je pourrais lui en vouloir, de ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité, sur le fait qu'il avait mordu ma mère, et m'avait transformé en quelque-chose par conséquent, mais ce n'était qu'une hypothèse bien sur. De plus, si Deucalion avait mordu ma mère, il ignorait si elle avait survécu ou pas, enfin c'est ce que je pensais, il y a des années, qu'elle avait survécu à cette morsure et qu'elle était enceinte. Il était lui même étonné du lien que l'on pouvait avoir, et cela l'avait toujours intrigué. La seule personne qui aurait pu réellement confirmer d'avoir mordu ma mère, est mort tué par ma famille, qui m'avait toujours caché la vérité sur mon identité ….  
Mais ce que j'ignorais le plus, c'est que Deucalion était mon père biologique, un autre mensonge que j'allais finir par découvrir un jour ou l'autre.


	7. Chapitre 5 : Disparition

_**Chapitre 5 : Disparition**_

**Musique d'ambiance : watch?v=Z_KlmhXI7Go**

J'avais passé la journée à mon appartement, m'entraînant pratiquement toute le journée, j'essaye du mieux que je pouvais de digérer la conversation que j'avais eu avec mon oncle et mon grand-père.

Je leur en voulais énormément de m'avoir menti toute ses années. J'étais un peu mal placée pour juger cela, car moi aussi je ne faisais que mentir depuis des années.

Ce que je n'arrivais pas à digérer, c'est le fait que mon grand-père ne m'avait pas gardé en vie, parce que j'étais sa petite fille, il ne m'avait pas gardé en vie par amour, je n'étais qu'un instrument pour lui, détruire Deucalion et des loup-garou, ou bien stopper des créatures.

Alors que je m'entraînais, j'avais mis en route ma radio pour capter les appels de police. J'entendis que le corps d'un homme avait été retrouvé. Alors je pris mes affaires, et parti pour le lieu ou il l'avait trouvé. J'étais devant le ruban observant la scène du crime.

Deucalion et Aiden arrivèrent et s'installèrent à côté de moi, je ne bougeais pas, je tournais la tête vers eux, mais ne pouvait entendre ce que Aiden disait à Deucalion.

Puis Deucalion tourna la tête vers moi, et me saisit la main .

_**Deucalion :** Nina, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de ta curiosité …_

Ce que j'ignorais c'est que mon oncle Chris était là lui aussi à observé la scène. Il pouvait constater que Gerard avait raison, que Deucalion et moi étions proches. Puis ils repartirent, je repris ma voiture et reparti à mon appartement.

Le lendemain, j'étais retourné au travail. Alors que Melle Morell m'avait appelé pour la rejoindre dans son bureau pour avoir une conversation, je vis Scott sortir de sa salle de cours et se précipiter dehors, et Stiles essayant de le rattraper., essayant de le stopper pour savoir ce qui se passé, mais je n'eus pas le temps. Je me décidais donc à poursuivre mon chemin vers le bureau de Melle Morell.

Arrivée dans son bureau, elle raccrocha son téléphone et elle paraissait inquiète, je n'eus pas le temps de parler, qu'elle me demanda de la suivre. J'acquiesçais donc et je la suivis.

Nous arrivâmes à la clinique du Docteur Deaton, le shériff nous attendait. Ce dernier nous interrogea, puis Marine partit parler à Scott et Stiles, je restais en retrait.

Après leur avoir parler, elle repartit me voir, Scott et Stiles étaient sorti m'attendre, mais je me doutais que Scott devait écouter la conversation mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, après tout trop de personne lui cacher la vérité.

_**Marine Morell :** Nina, Nous aideras tu à retrouver Alan ?_

_**Moi :** Tu n'as pas besoin de me poser la question, il a énormément fait pour moi, donc je ne peux pas le laisser mourir._

Je la quittais et sortis du la clinique où m'attendaient les deux adolescents.

_**Moi :** Je suppose que tu as écouté la conversation, Scott ?_

_**Scott :** Oui, désolé …_

_**Moi :** Tu n'as pas à l'être, je t'aiderais à retrouver Alan, c'est un ami … Bon Stiles, je suppose que vous retourner au lycée pour retrouver Lydia, pourrais-tu me ramener là-bas également, je ne suis pas venu avec ma voiture mais celle de Melle Morell._

_**Stiles :** Oui, pas de problème, vas-y monte._

Arrivée au lycée, les garçons et moi, nous nous séparèrent dans le lycée. L'alarme incendie se mit à retentir, alors que l'alarme ne sonnait plus, je pouvais tout de même entendre un bruit, je me dirigeais vers l'endroit d'où il pouvait provenir.

Je m'arrêtais au milieu d'un couloir, je n'entendais plus le bruit, mais j'étais certaine d'où pouvait provenir ce bruit, il s'agissait de la salle de musique.

Je me précipitais donc vers la salle de musique, arrivée dans le couloir, je pouvais entendre Deucalion parlait à Scott, ce dernier lui demanda d'arriver à lui prendre sa canne et il lui dirait où se trouve Deaton.

Je pouvais les entendre se battre, j'entendis Scott souffrir, Deucalion avait sans doute du le blesser.

Je me dépêchais donc à rentrer dans la salle, je me précipitais près Scott pour voir s'il allait bien.

_**Moi :** Scott, laisse moi voir ! (puis m'adressant à Deucalion) Dit lui où Alan se trouve !_

_**Deucalion :** Oh, Nina, ta curiosité te perdra un jour. Cependant, Scott, impressionnant, mais tu sais Je fais partie d'une meute qui veut Derek mort, donc Kali va venir pour lui, tu es donc devant un choix difficile, parce que quelqu'un va mourir ce soir, Et c'est soit Derek, soit Deaton, qu'allez vous choisir ?_

_**Scott :** Dis moi juste où il est._

_**Deucalion :** Je vais vous donner un indice très important, laissez le courant vous guider._

Il se dirigea vers la porte, puis se retourna pour me parler.

_**Deucalion :** Au plaisir de te revoir ma chère Nina._

_**Moi :** Scott, je dois te laisser, tenait moi au courant, je vais voir si je peux trouver des informations de mon côté._

_**Scott** : Bien._

Je laissais les adolescents à leurs occupations, je partais voir mon oncle Chris, car je sentais qu'il pourrait m'aider à savoir où se trouver Alan, malgré la promesse qu'on s'était faite, je savais que depuis le jour où il avait vu ce gamin mort à la piscine, il n'avait sans doutes pas cessé de mener son enquêtes.

Je retrouvais Chris dans le couloir de son immeuble.

_**Moi :** Chris, justement je voulais te voir._

_**Chris :** Eh bien, rentre._

J'ignorais qu'Allison et Scott étaient dans la placard, pouvant écouter notre conversation.

_**Moi :** Chris, As-tu des informations sur la disparation de Deaton._

_**Chris :** Je ne peux pas t'aider …_

_**Moi :** Je suis sure que tu as des informations, qu'est ce que tu me caches ?_

_**Chris :** Tu es mal placée pour dire cela._

_**Moi :** N'inverse pas les rôles Chris, je vois que tu ne souhaites pas m'aider, s'il arrive quelque-chose au docteur Deaton, je te considérais en parti responsable._

Je quittais l'appartement de Chris, en sachant qu'il me cachait quelque-chose. Stiles m'envoya un texto pour les rejoindre à la clinique, ce que je fis.

_**Moi :** Bien qu'avez vous trouvé ?_

_**Cora :** Alors, qu'est ce que les devoirs de ce gamin à quelque-chose à faire avec le fait de retrouver Deaton ?_

_**Stiles :** Parce que, ce n'est pas un simple devoir, ok ? C'est un projet sur les champs géomagnétiques. Ils coulent à travers la terre, ils peuvent même être affectés par les phases lunaires, d'accord ? C'est une remarque d'Harris sur le sujet de Danny._

_**Lydia :** « Je vous conseille fortement de choisir un autre sujet, ces idées sont innovante et réfléchie, à la frontière d'une pseudo-science, ne conviens pas aux cours. »_

_**Scott :** Harris ne servait pas seulement de sacrifices, il savait quelque-chose._

_**Stiles :** Maintenant regarde ça, le père d'Allison n'était pas le seul à avoir une carte. Danny en a une aussi._

_**Moi :** Et ça va nous aider à retrouver Deaton ?_

_**Stiles :** Danny a marque tous les flux tellurique, ok ? Le trucs bizarre sur Beacon Hills. C'est que c'est en faite une balise. Vous croirez jamais la quantité d'énergie circulant dans la terre, autour de la ville._

_**Scott :** Stiles, regarde, elle correspondent. Il y a trois lieux, pas vrai ? Là où ils ont été enlevé, et là où les corps sont retrouvés._

_**Lydia :** Regardez, c'est vraiment sur le flux tellurique._

_**Scott :** Alors, peut être qe là où a lieu le sacrifice est entre les deux._

Stiles marqua des point sur la carte, où les six corps on été retrouvé, Cora le stoppa, et montra la banque abandonné, Deaton devait se trouvé là-bas. On était tous prêts pour partir chercher Deaton. Mais Cora nous dis qu'elle avait reçu un texto de Boyd et que le plan n'allait pas marcher, car il avait coupé le courant. Scott, nous dit d'aller aider Derek et les autres qu'il pouvait sauver Deaton seul. Scott était déjà parti.

_**Moi :** Stiles, allez aider Derek, je prend ma voiture et m'en vais aider Scott …_

_**Stiles :** Oui, mais il a dit …_

_**Moi :** Tu écoutes toujours ce qu'on te dit ? Grouillez-vous !_

Je pris ma voiture, et partis pour la banque. Scott était arrivée depuis un moment, et je vis la voiture du shérif devant la banque. J'entrais dans la banque et me dirigeais vers la le coffre-fort. Le shériff et Scott étaient auprès de Deaton, j'étais près de la porte du coffre-fort, Deaton me vit, puis Scott se retourna et me vit à son tour, il pouvait voir sur mon visage que j'étais soulager, de voir le docteur sain et sauf.

Le shérif sortit de la salle, pour appeler une ambulance et me vis.

_**Le Shérif :** Nina ?_

_**Moi :** J'ai suivi Scott, c'est pour ça que je suis là._

_**Le Shérif :** Bien, je vais appeler une ambulance._

Je restais prêt de la porte du coffre-fort, mais je pouvais entendre la conversation entre Deaton et Scott, sur le fait que Scott était un « Vrai Alpha ».

Puis, j'aidais Scott à sortir Deaton de là, à la sortie de la banque, le shérif appela Scott, quant à moi, j'aidais les ambulancier à mettre Deaton dans la camionnette. Au moment, de repartir, Alan m'attrapa par le bras.

_**Deaton :** Tu sais que Deucalion n'en a pas qu'après Scott, il en a après toi aussi._

Je ne dis rien, Deaton avait raison. L'ambulance partit, je vis Scott raccrochait son téléphone et il paraissait mal.

_**Moi :** Scott, que ce passe t-il ?_

_**Scott :** Boyd est mort …_

Nous restâmes silencieux. Scott repartit de son côté rejoindre ses amis. Quant à moi, je me mis à appeler Marine, pour lui informer que son frère avait été retrouvé. Puis je repartis à mon appartement, la journée fut riche en émotion, je n'étais pas très proche de Boyd, mais j'avais tout de même de la peine, pour ce qui lui était arrivé, je savais que cela allait affecter les autres.


	8. Chapitre 6 : Révélations

_**Chapitre 6 : Révélations**_

_Musique d'ambiance : watch?v=A67GQgoiinM_

C'était le soir, il pleuvait des cordes dehors. J'étais dans mon loft, le baladeur sur les oreilles, tapant dans mon sac de sable (punching-ball). Je n'étais pas sortie de la journée, sauf au matin ou j'étais sortie me chercher un café. J'avais repensé à la mort de Boyd tout la journée, tapant de plus en plus fort dans le sac, sans me soucier que je n'avais pas de gants de boxe et que mes mains risquaient d'être égratignées et en sang.

Pendant la journée, alors que j'étais restée chez moi, Peter avait raconté à Cora et Stiles la raison pour laquelle Derek avait les yeux bleus. Et Gerard de son côté avait raconté son histoire à Scott et Allison. Ce que j'ignorais, j'ignorais aussi, si ces deux derniers avaient précisés que j'étais présente lors de ses événements.

Je continuais à taper dans mon sac, toujours avec la musique sur les oreilles, je n'attendais rien de ce qui pouvait se passer autour de moi. D'ailleurs, je n'avais même pas entendu une personne rentrer dans mon appartement.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, que je fus poussée contre le mur, faisant tombé mon mp3 et mes écouteurs. La personne qui me maintenait contre le mur était très proche de moi, son visage et ses lèvres étaient à peine à 2 centimètres des miens.

_**Moi :** Peter, je te l'ai déjà dit si tu retentes de me voler un baiser, je ne serais pas aussi docile et gentille que la dernière fois …_

_**Peter :** Vu tes battements de cœur, cela ne te dérangerais pas comme la dernière fois._

_**Moi :** Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Et pourrais tu me lâcher, stp ?_

_**Peter :** (refusant de me lâcher) J'aimerais savoir ce que tu caches Nina …_

_**Moi :** Lâches moi stp_ (commençant à m'énerver sans vraiment le vouloir).

_**Peter :** J'aimerais que tu me répondes, dans le passé, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrer j'ai senti que tu étais différents mais je ne savais pas en quoi, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu caches, et pourquoi toi et la meute de Deucalion vous semblez bien vous connaître ?_

Je ne voulais pas répondre, en tout cas, pas dans ces circonstances. Je lui demandais de ma lâcher à plusieurs reprises, chose qu'il ne fit pas. Je me suis énervais une dernière fois, le posant et le faisant tomber au sol. Il leva et les yeux et vit une chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir.

_**Peter :** Tes yeux …_

En effet, mes yeux avaient changé de couleur, eux d'ordinaire bleu clairs, l'un était devenu noir et l'autre était rouge, puis il repassèrent au noir tout les deux, pour enfin reprendre leur couleur naturelle.. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever ou dire quoi que ce soit, que je me précipitais vers la sortie. Arrivée dans le couloir, il m'attrapa par le bras, mais une personne nous interrompit, il s'agissait de Deucalion, accompagné de Kali.

_**Deucalion :** Tu as enfin décidé d'être toi même, ma chère Nina._

Peter voulut s'opposer à Deucalion, mais je mis ma main devant lui, le retenant.

_**Moi :** Non, Peter …_

_**Peter :** Pourquoi tu le protèges !_

_**Deucalion :** Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle protège en ce moment, tu devrais écouter ses battements de cœur, c'est bel et bien toi, qu'elle protège …_

_**Kali :** Après tout, elle a raison qu'est ce qu'un bêta pourrait faire contre nous !_

_**Deucalion :**Je ne pensais pas que tu serais accompagnée, de plus, je vois que tu tiens beaucoup à cet homme, ce qui nous rend service._

**_Moi :_ **(Regardant Peter) _Que veux tu dire ?_

_**Deucalion :** Si tu ne rejoins pas la meute à nouveau, je m'en prendrais pas seulement à ta famille, ou tes amis, mais aussi à lui (_montrant Peter).

Puis Deucalion et Kali repartirent, je retenais toujours Peter, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne perçoivent plus les deux Alphas. Peter me regardait non pas avec de la colère, d'ailleurs, il ne m'avait jamais regarder avec de la colère, mais il avait un regard interrogateur, et un peu déçu.

Je l'invitais donc à rentrer de nouveau dans mon Loft, lui disant de s'asseoir sur le sofa. Je le quittais 5 min, puis je revins avec un café et un t-shirt, pour qu'il puisse se changer car il était trempé à cause de la pluie dehors. Il changea de son t-shirt, pouvant le voir torse nu, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, ce qui fit sourire Peter.

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui, je lui devais la vérité et il était temps pour moi d'arrêter de mentir.

_**Moi :** Je te dois la vérité, Peter, de plus, j'en ai marre de mentir … Tu te rappelles de notre première rencontre ?_

_**Peter :** Oui, je ne l'ai jamais oublié, tu étais très belle en colère et tu l'es toujours …_

Je commençais à lui raconté l'histoire de mon passé, comment j'étais devenu ce que j'étais une hybride loup-garou, lorsque ma mère s'était fait mordu par un Alpha, puis je lui racontais ma première rencontre avec Deucalion et comment j'avais fait parti de sa meute.

_Flashback : _

« C'était l'heure du repas au lycée de Beacon Hills, j'étais assises à une table seule, écoutant de la musique et relisant mon cours que je n'avais pas eu le temps de lire la veille. J'avais 16 ans environ à l'époque. Quelques tables plus loin, il y avait 2 jeunes hommes bruns qui parlaient je ne prêtais pas attention à eux, et n'entendais pas ce qu'il se disaient.

_**Le premier garçon ****:** La morsure et un cadeau_

Puis ce garçon me regarda, sans que je m'en rends compte.

_**Le premier garçon :** Elle est jolie la nouvelle, je pense que je vais aller lui parler …_

J'avais terminé de déjeuner, je me levais et rentrais dans le lycée , pour me diriger vers mon casier.

Le jeune homme laissa son ami seul, et me suivit. Il arriva dans le couloir, m'attrapant par l'épaule, me poussant contre les casier, et sans que je puisse réagir, il m'embrassa, me volant un baiser. Je l'attrapa par le bras, et lui fit une prise et le claqua contre les casiers, le maintenant..

_**Le jeune homme :** Salut, je m'appelle Peter …_

_**Moi :** Je sais qui tu es_

_**Peter :** Tu es encore plus jolie en colère … Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser une chasseuse …_

J'étais surprise qu'il sache qui j'étais.

_**Peter :** Oui, je t'ai vu, lorsque les tiens poursuivaient mon cousin Derek, et on tuer l'autre loup-garou, tu es différente, tu n'es pas comme eux, j'ai entendu tes battements de cœur, lorsque tu l'as vu mourir, tu ne voulais pas que celui lui arrive, on dirait que tu n'aimes pas ce que ta famille fait, tu n'apprécies pas ce que ta famille fait aux miens …_

Il avait touché une corde sensible, en effet, je n'aimais pas ce que ma famille faisait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on devait tuer, chasser ces personnes. Je réagissais sans doute comme ça, car j'étais sensible et j'avais du cœur, mais aussi parce que ma mère avait été l'une des leurs, je ne sais pas. Je le lâchais et commençais à partir, puis je me retournais.

_**Moi :** Tu as beau être joli garçon, la prochaine fois que tu essayes de me voler un autre baiser, je ne serais peut être pas aussi gentille_

**_Peter :_ **(souriant) _Merci pour le compliment, et je sais que tu as aimé mon baiser, tes battements de cœurs te trahissent._

Je continuais mon chemin pour rentrer chez moi. Je savais que je n'allais pas rester longtemps dans cette ville comme d'habitude, le temps que ma famille chasse les loups-garou et ensuite on quittera la ville comme d'habitude.

En rentrant chez moi, je repensais à ce que Peter m'avait dit, que je n'aimais pas ce que ma famille faisait que je n'aimais pas tuer des loups-garou. Mon oncle et mon grand père étaient absent sans doute entrain de chercher les traces des loups-garou ou préparer un plan, je ne sais pas. Mais je profitais de leur absence pour aller dans l'armurerie et prendre l'une des balles d'Aconit.

Après l'avoir prise, je pris la route pour me rendre à la clinique du Docteur Deaton, qui était un ami à ma mère quand j'étais enfant.

Arrivée là-bas, j'entrais dans la clinique et je pouvais entendre Alan parlait avec deux individus, de mon grand père Gerard. Je m'avançais donc et m'arrêtais à l'entre porte.

_**Moi :** Ils ont raison, vous devriez vous méfier de Gérard … Il ne tient jamais parole …_

_**Deaton :** Nina que fais tu ici ?_

_**Talia Hale :** Tu es Nina, la fille de Sarah Argent, et Nate Johnson ?_

_**Moi :** Oui …_

L'autre homme : Tu fais parti de la famille de Gerard, pourquoi devrait on te croire ?

_**Moi :** Je ne suis pas comme lui …_

Je m'avançais vers le docteur Deaton, lui tendant la balle d'Aconit.

_**Moi :** Tu conseillais ma mère quand elle est devenu l'une des leurs, voici une balle d'Aconit que les chasseurs utilisent, si l'un des loups-garou en ville se fait tirer dessus, tu pourras ainsi les soigner …_

Je sortais donc de la clinique, c'est ce jour là que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Deucalion.

J'avais passé l'après-midi à me promener dans Beacon Hills, mais j'arrêtais pas de me dire que cet homme Deucalion et sa meute étaient en danger, mon grand-père devait leur préparer un sale coup. Je me suis donc décidais à me rendre à la distillerie abandonnée où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous.

Mais j'arrivais trop tard, mon grand-père avait bel et bien trahi sa parole, l'homme que j'avais vu à la clinique était allongé sur le sol, les yeux crevés et hurlant de douleur. Je me précipitais donc auprès de lui pour l'aider, je ne pouvais rien faire pour ses yeux, cependant ayant une part de loup-garou en moi, je pouvais apaisait sa douleur, je lui ai donc saisis la main absorbant sa douleur, levant les yeux au ciel, ces derniers devinrent Jaune.

C'est ainsi que Deucalion découvrit ma vrai nature.

J'enlevais ma chemise qui était au dessus de mon t-shirt, et l'arrachais pour faire un bandage de fortune et je l'appliquais sur le visage de Deucalion, l'aidant à se relever, et l'amenant à la clinique du Docteur Deaton.

Alan s'apprêtait à lui retirer le bandage, quand Talia Hale me parla.

_**Talia :** Pourquoi avoir aider Deucalion ?_

_**Moi :** Et pourquoi pas ?_

Deaton annonça à Deucalion qu'il serait aveugle. Ce dernier demanda à tout le monde de quitter la pièce. Dans le couloir, Deaton et Talia me demandèrent pourquoi je les aidais, que j'allais contre ma famille. Je leurs ai donc répondu, que je n'étais pas comme ma famille, que je ne tuais pas sans raison, que je ne voulais pas être une meurtrière.

_**Moi :** Lorsqu'un loup-garou meurt sous mes yeux, j'ai l'impression de tuer l'un des miens, c'est comme si je tuais ma mère, étant donné qu'elle était comme vous …_

Je les laissais et repartis chez moi, avant que ma famille ne se pose des questions. »

_A l'heure actuelle :_

Alors que je racontais mon histoire, Peter avait reçu un texto de la part de Cora qui disait que Derek était revenu.

Peter ne savait quoi dire, il voyait que cela avait été dur pour moi de parler de mon passé, mais pourtant je n'avais pas encore tout dit ….

**_Moi : _**(Posant ma main sur la sienne)_ Vas-y, on continuera de parler plus tard, repasses-quand tu veux, mais évites de refaire une entrée comme aujourd'hui._

_**Peter :** Bien …_

_**Moi :** Je sais ce que tu vas dire, qu'on a encore des choses à dire, surtout par rapport à Deucalion, mais je pense que les autres devrait le savoir aussi, peut être que tu devrais préparer le terrain avant que je leurs raconte ..._

Il partit pour le Loft de son neveu et sa nièce. J'étais en quelque-sorte soulagé d'avoir enfin raconté une partie de mon passé à quelqu'un.

J''avais confiance en Peter, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. De plus, Deucalion, n'avait pas tord, je tenais à Peter, et je savais qu'il pourrait très bien s'en prendre à lui, si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il disait.

Vu la façon dont Deucalion avait agis aujourd'hui, mais également en envoyant Kali se charger de Derek et causant la mort de Boyd, je savais que ce n'était plus le Deucalion que je connaissais, j'espérais qu'au fond de lui, il y avait toujours un peu de bon ….


	9. Chapitre 7 : Darach

**_Chapitre 7 : Darach_**

_Musique d'ambiance :_ watch?v=zkUYcUv5mls

Peter était parti au Loft de Derek, j'étais à mon appartement, j'essaye de dormir, mais je repensais à ma conversation avec Peter . Et je me disais qu'il serait enfin temps de révéler la vérité à mon sujet à Scott et les autres, je sentais que Derek n'allait pas apprécié que j'ai menti, mais je ne pouvais plus mentir..

Mon portable se mit à sonner, c'était Sky (Amandine) ma petite sœur. Je répondis tout de suite.

_**Moi :** Sky, qu'est ce qu'il y a pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci ?_

Ma sœur semblait un peu paniquée, puis elle repris son calme.

_**Sky :** J'étais au lycée avec Scott, Lydia, Allison et Stiles, nous avons retrouvé un nouveau cadavre, il s'agit de l'ajointe du Shérif. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, je suis à mon studio, maintenant. Je voulais juste te tenir au courant, on se voit demain._

_**Moi :** Oui, on se voit demain. Bye._

Je raccrochais le téléphone, et me disait que c'était encore un coup du Darach. Qui allait t-il frappé cette fois-ci ? Je me le demandais. J'aurais pu demandé de l'aide à mon oncle Chris, mais je n'avais plus confiance en ma famille en ce moment, sauf Allison et ma petite sœur bien sur.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais parti travaillé. Je vis Le Shérif Stilinski interrogeait le directeur et un professeur, je me dirigeais donc vers eux.

_**Moi :** John_ (c'est le prénom que j'ai décidé de donner au Shérif) _Je suis désolé pour Tara, toute mes condoléances. Si je pouvais t'aider, je le ferais, mais je n'étais pas présente au lycée hier, j'étais chez moi._

_**Le shérif :** Merci, Nina …_

Ce dernier vit Stiles, il se dirigea donc vers son fils. Quand à moi, je repartais à mon bureau, aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée, car le directeur avait demandé à Melle Morell et moi, de parlait avec les élèves, voir si ces derniers allaient bien, après tout ces meurtres.

En longeant les couloirs, pour rejoindre mon bureau, Jennifer Blake passa à côté de moi, me souriant, mais c'était un sourire faux. Je n'aimais pas cette femme, je ne sais pas mais je ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance.

Lors de la journée, Peter m'avait appelé pour me prévenir que sa nièce Cora était à l'hôpital, qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle avait, pourquoi elle ne guérissait pas. J'aurais voulu m'y rendre pour les soutenir, pour soutenir Peter, mais malheureusement, j'étais bloqué au lycée. Et même le soir, je ne pouvais pas m'y rendre, comme je faisais parti des employés du lycée, je devais rester au lycée pour le récital du soir, même si cela ne m'enchantait pas énormément.

Le soir, arriva, c'était l'heure du récital, les professeurs et certains élèves rentraient dans le bâtiment sous l'oeil de Melle Blake.

J'étais debout au fond de la salle, pas très loin de ma sœur, Scott et Lydia. Scott m'avait expliquait que le Darach pourrait taper ce soir, alors je regardais partout dans la salle, et je ne fis pas attention que Lydia était parti.

Stiles demandait où elle pouvait bien être, c'est à ce moment, que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, et je vis rentrer Chris mon oncle, Allison et Isaac, en les voyant je compris que Chris n'avait rien à voir avec les meurtres, qu'il avait juste décidé de chasser seul le Darach.

Alors que Scott, Stiles et Sky étaient sorti pour rechercher Lydia.

Dans la salle du récital, les musiciens étaient étranges comme en transe, on se demandait ce qui leurs arrivait. J'entendis un cri strident, apparemment je n'étais pas le seule, seul les loup-garou pouvait l'entendre. Allison vit que j'avais mal et que je me bouchais les oreilles comme Aiden, Ethan et Isaac, c'est la qu'elle comprit que je n'étais pas humaine.

Alors qu'une corde de piano claqua et trancha la gorge d'une professeur, je m'étais précipitée à l'endroit d'où venait le cri strident, il s'agissait de Lydia.

Mais j'arrivais trop tard, Stiles essayait de rentrer dans la pièce, mais impossible la porte était bloqué par un bureau. Il était là impuissant, ne pouvant rien faire pour sauver ses amis et son père.

Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire, alors je mis à courir vers Stiles, le poussant et lui disant de me laisser faire.

_**Stiles :** Tu peux rien faire, la porte est bloqué._

Je me mis donc à le regardais, et mes yeux changèrent de couleur, ils étaient devenu noir comme le charbon, et des griffes avaient poussé sur mes mains. Je me mis donc à pousser la porte, avec ma force le bureau avait reculer, et Stiles et moi, nous rentrions dans la salle. Scott et Lydia, me virent sous ma forme de loup-garou, quand je vis Sky sur le sol, je repris mon apparence humaine, et me précipitais à ses côtés pour voir, si elle allait bien. Même si on avait des gênes de loup-garou, je demandais à Lydia qui avait été libéré par Scott, d'appeler une ambulance pour ma sœur. Puis je me relevais, mettant mes mains sur les épaules de Stiles.

_**Moi :** Stiles, je te promets que je ferais tout pour retrouver ton père., c'est un ami, et je refuse qu'il lui arrive quelque-chose. Lorsque j'avais 6 ans, Sky vivaiet chez les Hale, j'ai vu mes parents mourir sous mes yeux. Ton père était le seul, ce jour là a vraiment ce soucier de ce que je pouvais ressentir, de la peur, et la tristesse qu'une enfant de 6 ans pouvait ressentir, après avoir vu ses parents mourir. Alors que les autres policiers ne pensait qu'à retrouver le meurtrier, sans se soucier de moi et de ce que je pouvais ressentir._

L'ambulance et la police arrivèrent, les ambulanciers s'occupait de ma sœur, les policiers souhaitaient m'interroger comme les autres sur ce qui c'était passé, mais je refusais, je voulais partir avec ma sœur à l'hôpital, hors de question de la laisser partir seul.

Dehors, Scott m'attrapa par le bras, dernière lui, il y avait tout le groupe (Stiles, Isaac, Allison et Lydia).

_**Scott :** Nina, tu es une loup-garou ? Mais tes yeux étaient noirs ?_

_**Nina :** Scott, je vous promets que je vous raconterais tout sur moi, mais la c'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Je dois accompagnais Sky à l'hôpital._

Je montais dans l'ambulance. Arrivée à l'hôpital, les médecins s'occupaient de ma sœur. Melissa McCall essayait de me rassurer, et me demanda d'attendre dans la salle d'attente.


	10. Chapitre 8 : Angoisse

_**Chapitre 8: Angoisse**_

musique d'ambiance : watch?v=QA_ONzF9Xz4

J'étais dans la salle d'attente, Melissa arriva pour me dire que les médecins avaient fini, que ma sœur était dans la chambre 140 et que je pouvais aller la voir. Je remerciais donc Melissa et me précipitais voir ma sœur.

Je passais devant la chambre de Cora, sans m'en rendre compte, Peter me vit et décida de me suivre. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre , il me vit assise auprès de Sky qui était toujours inconsciente.

Il me demanda qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé, je lui expliquais donc, il essayait de me rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_**Moi :** Je te remercie toi et ta famille d'avoir veillé sur elle toutes ces années. Au moins, elle a eu une enfance heureuse. Elle n'a pas été témoin de la mort de nos parents. Je suis aussi heureuse qu'elle n'est pas grandi avec les Argent, et je ferais tout pour que Gerard n'approche pas Sky, il ne fera pas d'elle, ce qu'il l'a fait de moi, une meurtrière., ce que je ne voulais jamais devenir. Aujourd'hui, je ne chasse peut être plus, mais je m'en veux énormément pour ce que j'ai fais et je ne veux en aucun cas que ma sœur connaisse ce que j'ai vécu. Je tiens à elle, et étant sa grande sœur mon rôle est de la protéger._

Peter mis sa main sur mon épaule, et me fit me lever, me pris dans ses bras pour me réconforter et me tint la main. C'est à ce moment que Sky se réveilla. Elle vit que Peter et moi, nous nous tenions la main, elle croyait halluciner mais ce n'étais pas le cas.

On lui expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé et combien de temps, elle allait devoir rester à l'hôpital..

Melissa McCall arriva pour s'occuper de Sky, Peter et moi, nous allions rendre visite à Cora. Mais avant de partir je demandais à Melissa de m'appeler en cas de problème.

Alors que j 'étais reparti chez moi après avoir rendu visite à Cora. Je reçu un appel inquiétant.

_**Melissa McCall :** Nina, ta sœur a quitté l'hôpital, il semblerait que quelqu'un ait mis une substance violette dans sa perfusion._

_**Moi :** Je te remercie..._

Je raccrochais le téléphone, me précipitais dans mon armurerie, et pris un pistolet avec de l'Aconit.

J'avais appelé Derek et Scott pour qu'on se rejoigne pour chercher Sky, Peter nous avait dit qu'elle devait être à leur ancienne demeure, car c'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait chez elle, ces dernières années.

Alors que Peter restait à l'hôpital pour veiller sur sa nièce, Derek, Scott et moi, nous avons pris la route pour l'ancienne maison des Hale.

Mais arrivée sur place, Kali, celle qui s'en était pris à ma sœur était déjà parti.

_**Moi :** Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait, cette garce ?_

_**Sky :** Elle a trafiqué ma perfusion avec de l'Aconit et a embarqué celle que j'avais planqué dans le parquet._

Je sortis donc mon pistolet et retira une balle, et je la tendis avec un briquet à ma sœur.

_**Moi :** tu as du bol, que je me promène toujours avec une arme._

Scott et moi, étions sorti laissant Derek et Sky seuls.

_**Scott :** Nina, il serait peut être temps que tu nous expliques ce que tu es ?_

_**Moi :** Oui, je compte le faire, Stiles, Isaac, Lydia et Allison doivent nous attendre avec Peter au Loft de Derek. Je vous dirais tout arrivé là-bas._

Je rentrais dans la maison des Hale.

_**Moi :** Bon, vous deux on y va, on nous attend chez toi Derek._

Arrivée chez Derek, tout le monde était installé, attendant que je leur raconte mon histoire.

_**Moi :** Bon voilà, je sais que je vous ai menti très longtemps, mais je vous dois la vérité. Voila, je suis comme Sky, une hybride, apparemment c'est du à un gène portait pas notre famille. Nous sommes comme des loup-garou, mais la lune n'agit pas sur nous comme sur vous, et il nous faut plus longtemps pour guérir. Cependant contrairement à ma sœur, je contrôle moins bien mais pouvoir, car Sky a eu la chance d'être entraîner par la famille Hale, quant à moi, j'ai du refoulé ce que j'étais durant plusieurs années, donc faire cela, ça le même effet, que la pierre de lune sur vous. Si je reste trop longtemps sous ma forme loup-garou, je ne sais plus me contrôler au bout d'un moment._

_**Stiles :** Wow ! Tu en as d'autres des surprises pareilles ?_

_**Lydia :** Stiles, laisse la terminer._

_**Moi :** Sky, Deaton et Peter étaient les seuls au courant jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est pas fini, Derek, tu te demandais pourquoi Deucalion, me connaît si bien. C'est parce que quand j'avais 20 ans, j'ai quitté les Argent pour partir à Portland pour mes études. Je travaillais dans un café pour payer mes études._

C'est là que j'ai revu Deucalion. Ce n'était pas l'homme que vous connaissez aujourd'hui, il était plutôt gentil, il agissait avec moi comme un père, je pourrais dire. Il a su m'enrouler dans sa meute. D'ailleurs, Derek si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux utiliser ta vision d'Alpha, pour voir que j'ai un tatouage de leur meute sur l'épaule, l'omoplate. Si j'ai eu de la peine pour Ennis, c'est parce qu'il me protéger à l'époque, la seule qui n'appréciait pas que je fasse parti de la meute c'était Kali, car je n'étais pas une Alpha.  
De plus, c'est comme ci j'étais lié à Deucalion. Un jour des chasseurs, les ont attaqué. Je m'y suis opposé, et je me suis transformé, mais je suis devenu incontrôlable et j'ai tué les chasseurs, seul Deucalion s'est me contrôler et me calmer, à l'heure actuelle, c'est pour cela que j'évite de me transformer, par peur de blesser l'un d'entre vous.

Le groupe d'adolescents semblait abasourdi, surpris par ce que je venais de leur raconter. Je décidais donc de les laisser seuls repenser à ce que je venais de leur raconter. Je pris donc ma voiture pour retourner chez moi. Mais sur la route, je surpris Kali se promener. Je m'arrêtais donc pour aller la confronter.

Me transformant.

_**Moi :** Kali !_

_**Kali :** Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_**Moi :** J'ai écouté ton conseil, j'arrête de fuir, tu vas payer pour t'en être prise à ma sœur._

Je commençais à me battre contre Kali, mais à un moment je devins incontrôlable et continuer à battre Kali qui se retrouvait au sol. Mais Deucalion qui n'était pas loin intervenit.

_**Deucalion :** NINA ! CA SUFFIT !_

Je me stoppais nette, reprenant ma forme normal.

_**Moi :** La prochaine fois qu'elle s'en prend à Amandine, j'hésiterais pas à la tuer._

Je repartais à ma voiture, mais avant je m'arrêtais auprès de Kali qui était toujours au sol et me pencher à son oreille.

_**Moi :** Deucalion, ne sera pas toujours la pour te protéger, je te conseille de ne plus t'en prendre à Amandine …_

Je repartais à mon Loft, arrivée là-bas, je m'assis sur mon Sofa, et je me disais que je devrais proposer à Sky de venir habiter ici, après tout il y avait une chambre libre. Je comptais lui demander dans les jours à venir. Mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est que les choses n'allait pas se dérouler comme je le pensais.


	11. chapitre 9 : Retour vers le passé

_**Chapitre 9 : Retour vers le passé**_

_Chapitre spécial flashback sur la saison 1 et 2 ._

Musique d'ambiance : watch?v=50MXTBYErYo

Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans ma ville natale Beacon Hills. Malgré que ma petite sœur y habitait.  
Je venais d'arriver avec mon oncle Chris et sa famille. Cependant, ce n'était pas par plaisir que nous étions dans cette ville. Mais bien à cause d'attaques que la police mettait sur le dos d'attaque d'animaux sauvages comme des couguars.  
Il s'agissait bien d'attaque d'animaux sauvages mais pas n'importe lesquels, il s'agissait d'attaques de loups-garou, c'est pour cette raison que nous étions là. Nous allions le chasser. C'était le rôle de ma famille depuis des siècles.

Revenir à Beacon Hills ne m'enchantait guère, mais il y avait bien une chose qui me rendait heureuse, c'est que j'allais enfin pouvoir revoir ma petite sœur Sky. Nous n'avions jamais perdu contact, nous nous étions déjà vu à plusieurs reprises en dehors de Beacon Hills, en cachette de la famille Argent, car je ne voulais en aucun cas que Sky les fréquente. J'avais grandi avec eux, je savais qu'ils étaient et de quoi ils étaient capables, je ne voulais en aucun cas, qu'ils rendent ma sœur, comme ils m'avaient rendu.  
Sky avait grandi avec la famille Hale et plus particulièrement avec Derek Hale, il avait toujours veillé sur elle, toutes ces années. Et je lui en étais reconnaissant car j'avais du m'éloigner de ma sœur pour la protéger des Argent.

Il y des années de cela, peu de temps après l'incendie de la maison des Hale, ma petite sœur m'avait appelé pour m'avertir de cela. A cette période, j'avais 20 ans, et j'avais quitté les Argent pendant un certain temps pour partir faire des études à Portland.  
J'étais heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait rien. Mais elle m'apprit qu'il y avait 11 personnes dans la maison, ils avaient tous péris sauf une personne, il s'agissait de Peter Hale. Il s'en était peut être sorti vivant mais pas indemne. En effet, il avait été brûlé sur une grand parti de son corp et depuis il était dans le coma.  
Après que Sky m'est informée de cela, j'ai pris ma voiture pour partir à Beacon Hills, tout d'abord pour m'assurer que ma petite sœur allait bien, mais aussi pour rendre visite à Peter.

Arrivée à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, j'entrais dans la chambre de Peter, il était dans un état livide, inerte dans son fauteuil roulant qui était tourné face à la fenêtre. Je m'installais sur la chaise devant lui, posant ma main sur la sienne et une autre sur son visage (parti non brûlée).

_**Moi :** Je suis tellement désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à toi et ta famille … Si je retrouve les personnes responsables de cela, je leur ferais payer pour leur crime …_

Je me relevais, l'embrassais sur la bouche, lui disant au revoir, puis je repartis prendre la route pour Portland.

Nous étions à Beacon Hills depuis un moment, cherchant qui pouvait être le responsable des attaques. Ma Tante Kate avait débarqué en ville. Je ne l'appréciais guère car elle prenait un malin plaisir à chasser et parfois torturer les loups-garou. Je mettais toujours demandé qu'est ce qu'elle aurait pu faire à ma mère s'il avait découvert qu'elle était une louve avant qu'elle ne meurt, et je préférais ne pas imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait faire à Sky et moi, si elle découvrait notre vraie nature.  
Chris m'avait demandé de m'éloigner de Sky, me disant que si Kate découvrait sa vraie nature, elle pourrait être en danger.

A cette période, Sky m'avait envoyé un texto pour que je la rejoigne elle, Derek et Scott.

« Nina, RDV entrepôts désinfectés 20h pour parler avec Derek et Scott, le nouveau Bêta. Biz Sky »

Sur le lieu du Rendez-vous, ils me demandèrent de l'aide, mais je me rappelais encore de ce que Chris m'avait dit, que Sky pourrait être en danger, car Kate se servirait de moi, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, le me suivrait et tout, pour traquer Derek, Scott et Sky, même si elle ignorait ce que Sky était, mais pour Kate il n'y avait pas de différence, une personne élevé par les Hale était comme eux. Déja que ce rendez-vous, pouvez les mettre en danger, je ne pouvais pas plus les exposer.

_**Derek :** On doit trouver cet Alpha, et le tuer, il a déjà fait trop de victime. Vas-tu nous aider Nina, on aura besoin de toi ?!_

_**Moi :** Je suis navrée Derek, je sais que je dois beaucoup à votre famille_ (regardant ma petite sœur) _mais je ne peux pas vous aider …_

_**Sky** : Mais … Mais pourquoi ?!_

_**Moi :** Ce rendez-vous est déjà une erreur, cela pourrait vous mettre en danger, l'Alpha n'est pas votre seul problème, Kate est de retour et vous ne la connaissait pas comme je la connais. Elle pourrait s'en prendre à vous et m'utiliser à mon insu pour vous atteindre, et il en est hors de question. Donc je ne pourrais pas vous aider, ça vous mettrais plus en danger qu'autre chose. La seule aide que je peux vous apporter, c'est d'essayer de faire en sorte que ma famille ne s'en prenne pas à vous, c'est la seule chose que je peux faire …_

_**Sky :** Je comprend … Derek, elle a raison …_

Derek ne disait rien, mais il comprenait la situation. Il savait que je voulais les aider, mais que ça m'était impossible et que je ne mettrais pas plus en danger ma petite sœur qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Quelques jours plus-tard , le petit groupe d'adolescent avait découvert qui était l'Alpha. Sky souhaitait m'en informer mais Derek l'en empêcha.

_**Sky :** Elle doit savoir, on doit lui dire Derek._

_**Derek :** Non, il vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache rien, c'est un situation trop difficile, on ne sait même pas comment ta sœur pourrait réagir face à cette nouvelle. On s'en chargera seuls._

_**Sky :** Très bien, si tu le dis …_

Pendant ce temps, mon oncle Chris et moi même continuions à chercher qui pouvait être l'Alpha, ignorant qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Peter et ignorant ce que manigançait ma tante Kate.

Un soir alors que je faisais des recherches de mon côté et Chris qui était parti à l'hôpital car on avait entendu dire qu'une jeune fille avait été attaqué lors du bal de promo, pensant que ça pouvait être Alison, je reçus un texto de ce dernier.

« Rejoins moi à l'ancienne Maison des Hale. Chris »

Je pris donc la route pour m'y rendre. Mais il semblait que j'arrivais trop tard, Chris, Scott, Derek et Sky étaient tout les trois au sol, plus ou moins inconscients. Je vis alors Allison se précipitait dans la maison. Je me mis donc à courir pour la rattraper, sortant mon arme et entrant à mon tour dans la maison.  
A l'intérieure, je vis Kate la gorge tranchée, baignant dans son sang. C'est à ce moment là, que je vis Peter se diriger vers Allison pour la tuer à son tour. C'était don lui l'Apha. C'est vrai que je me serais pas attendu à lui, car j'avais été lui rendre visite à l'hôpital et il était toujours dans la même état qu'i ans.

Je me mis rapidement devant ma cousine, pointant mon arme sur Peter, mais je tremblais comme une feuille, au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas lui tirer dessus, mais vu la situation je n'allais pas avoir le choix.

_**Moi :** Ne t'approche pas Peter, si tu souhaites la tuer, il faudra que tu te charges de moi avant !_

C'est à ce moment, que Sky, Derek et Scott entrèrent dans la maison, nous ordonnant de sortir.

**Sky :** On s'en charge, sortez, sors Nina …

J'avais toujours mon arme pointée sur Peter, dans son regard, je voyais qu'il savait que je ne pourrais pas tirer. Je tremblais toujours, me retenant de pleurer. Je lâchais mon arme, la laissant tomber au sol, regardant une dernière fois Peter, puis je sortis rejoindre Allison et Chris.  
Ma cousine et moi même aidions mon oncle à se relever. Sky, Derek et Scott furent projetés hors de la maison et Peter en sortit sous sa forme de loups-garou Alpha, je dois dire qu'il n'était pas très joli à voir sous cette forme.  
Nous entendîmes une voiture arriver, il s'agissait de Stiles et Jackson. Le premier sortit de la voiture et lança une fiole jaugée rempli du substance noire sur Peter mais celui-ci la rattrapa, c'est alors qu'Allison tira une flèche dans le récipient et le bras du loups-garou pris feu, puis Jackson lança à son tour un fiole, ce qui fit que la créature prit complètement feu.

Sous cette scène, je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes, m'écroulant sur les genoux, impuissante face à la scène. Peter avait retrouvé sa forme humain, mais il etait complètement calciné, il s'écroula au sol.  
Je n'arrivais pas à me relever pour me rendre à ses côtés, tellement j'étais sous le choc. C'était comme si mes jambes ne répondaient plus.  
Puis Derek arriva, se penchant au dessus de son oncle. Scott et Sky essayaient de le stopper mais Derek avait déjà pris sa décision, il trancha la gorge de Peter, devenant à son tour un Alpha.

J'étais toujours sur mes genoux, anéantie par ce que je venais de voir. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Allison et Chris furent très surpris de me voir ainsi, car en effet, ça faisait des années qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais vu pleurer.  
Sky m'aida à me relever, elle ne disait rien mais essayait tout de même de me réconforter. Elle souhaitait rester avec moi, mais Chris lui dit qu'il ne fallait mieux pas, de plus elle devait avoir une conversation avec Derek sur ce qu'il venait de faire et sur ce qu'ils allaient faire dans l'avenir.

Chris me ramena chez lui, Victoria pensait que c'était la mort de Kate qui m'affectée, mais ce n'étais pas le cas. Chris et Allison ne lui dirent pas la vérité.  
Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que les événements s'étaient, j'avais pris la décision d'emménager dans un entrepôt aménagé en Loft, n'habitant plus chez les Argents.

Sky essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de me remonter le moral, mais rien ne pouvait effacer ce qu'il s'était passé. Je venais de perdre pour la seconde fois Peter, mais cette fois-ci aucun espoir qu'il me revienne. Il était bien et bien parti, il était bel et bien mort.  
Je devais me faire une raison, j'avais perdu Peter à tout jamais. Et je me sentais en partie responsable, car tout cela ne serait pas arrivé sans ma famille. La maison des Hale n'aurait pas pris feu, la famille de Derek n'aurait pas été décimé, Peter n'aurait pas perdu la raison, son esprit, sa personnalité n'auraient pas littéralement brûlé, en même temps que son corp, et il n'aurait pas été guidé par pur instinct, si ma famille, si Kate n'avait pas fait ça au Hale.

Depuis un moment, mon entourage, que ce soit ma famille, soit Derek et sa meute, soit Scott et Stiles ou encore ma petite sœur Sky, ils trouvaient tous que mon comportement avait changé, que je n'étais plus vraiment la même. Je ne souriais plus comme avant et je me mettais à fond dans une chose qu'auparavant j'aurais tout fait pour éviter de faire cela, en effet, je me mettais à fond dans la chasse, la chasse au Kamina. J'étais même prête à tuer s'il le fallait alors que ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout.  
C'était comme si à la mort de Peter, j'avais perdu une partie de moi, une parti de mon âme. Sky savait très bien que mon nouveau comportement était du à la disparition de Peter.

Mon grand père Gérard l'ignorait mais mon changement de comportement le ravissait, en effet, j'étais enfin devenu ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé que je sois, une vraie chasseuse, laissant ma conscience sur le côté et laissant mon instinct prendre le dessus. Il pensait que c'était la mort de sa fille Kate qui m'avait autant affecté.

Vu que je travaillais avec mon oncle Chris et Gérard et surtout vu mon comportement, personne ne m'avait informé que Peter était de retour parmi les vivants par je ne sais quelles magies , même ma sœur ne m'en avait pas informé. D'une certaines manière, ils avaient peur de me l'annoncer, redoutant ma réaction. De plus, étant une hybride, ça les alarmaient encore plus. Car en effet, nous les hybrides contrairement aux loups-garou normaux, nous agissons beaucoup plus avec nos sentiments, ressenti et nos instincts qu'eux.

J'ai découvert que Peter était bel et bien vivant quand nous étions tous réunis dans l'entrepôt désinfecté pour sans disant soigner ou bien se débarrasser du Kamina, même si ça me réjouissait pas de tuer Jackson. Mais comme mon grand père disait un animal ayant la rage, il vaut mieux sans débarrasser que le garder en vie. Je vous l'accord, je n'étais plus tout à fait humaine à cette époque, mais comme je l'ai dit j'agissais surtout en fonction de mes sentiments, mais à ce moment, je ne ressentais plus rien, je m'étais renfermé, fabriqué une carapace autour du cœur, il n'y avait que noirceur en moi, c'est comme si mon âme avait été consumée en même temps que Peter lorsqu'il mort.

Stiles arriva avec Lydia, qui arriva à guérie Jackson par amour et le rendre humain. Ma sœur en voyant cette scène, et en sachant que Peter était vivant, espérait au fond d'elle que je pourrais guérir de la même manière que Jackson.  
C'est justement à ce moment, que Peter fit son apparition en sortant de sa cachette d'où il n'avait cessé d'observer la scène, et de constater que sa mort m'avait beaucoup affecté, le jour de sa mort, il avait déjà pu constaté, que je ne pouvais me résoudre à le tuer malgré ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait pu voir que je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer depuis la première que l'on s'était rencontré, comme il le disait souvent à Derek quand ils étaient adolescents, il y a parfois des personnes qui sont fait l'un pour l'autre depuis la nuit des temps, et rien ne peut changer cela.  
Lorsqu'il sortit de sa cachette, lui et Peter enfoncèrent leurs griffes dans le ventre et le dos de Jackson, pensant le tuer mais au lieu de cela, il se releva et devint un loup-garou.

A ce moment, on était tous silencieux. Voir Peter fut comme un choc électrique pour moi, ça me remit les idées en place, je redevenais la jeune femme que j'avais toujours été, et non pas le monstre sans âme que je commençais à devenir. Peter me fixait mais nous ne disions rien. Gérard avait disparu, mais vu son état il n''aurait pas été bien loin.

Quelques jours avant cela, Ma petite sœur Sky et moi même avions eu une conversation, j'avais pris la décision de quitter la région pendant une certaines période, elle aurait préféré que je reste, mais étant lié par les sentiments, elle savait mieux que personne que je devais partir, que c'était comme une sorte de pèlerinage pour revenir complètement guéri. Donc même si je venais de revoir Peter, ma guérison n'était pas complète, je devais tout de même partir et je me disais que Peter et moi s'était voué à l'échec, que le mieux c'est que je coupe complètement les liens avec lui.  
Ce fut Chris qui coupa le silence en premier.

_**Chris :** Nina, je suppose que ton sac est prêt ? Tu pars ce soir ?_

Peter était étonné d'entendre cela. Sur le coup, il regretta de ne pas être venu me voir pour me dire qu'il était vivant.

_**Moi :** Oui, il est prêt. Il est dans la voiture._

_**Chris :** Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir venir en France avec Alison et moi ?_

_**Moi :** Certains, j'ai pris ma décision et rien me fera changer d'avis_ (regardant Peter)

Je pris ma sœur dans mes bras pour lui dire au revoir et lui dis dans l'oreille que je promettais de revenir quand je serais sure d'aller mieux. Mais qu'on ne perdrait pas contact, qu'elle pouvait m'appeler à tout moment et quand cas de problème je reviendrais.  
Je commençais à me diriger vers l'extérieur de l'entrepôt pour rejoindre ma voiture, c'est alors que Peter me rattrapa, me tenant par la bras.

_**Peter :** Nina, tu vas pas t'en aller comme ça ?_

C'était une situation très difficile pour moi, j'essaye de ne pas laisser paraître mes sentiments. Prenant une grande inspiration.

_**Moi :** Eh bien, tu vois, si Peter, je vais partir comme ça. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car ça sera mieux pour tout le monde ! Car ça sera mieux pour toi et moi ! La meilleure que tu es à faire maintenant, c'est m'oublier ! Parfois je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas te rencontrer, les choses auraient été beaucoup plus faciles pour nous deux._

Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, et je me doutais que mes battements de cœur devaient trahir ce que j'étais entrain de dire, mais je devais quitter la ville.  
Les loup-garou présents dans l'entrepôt, ainsi que ma petite sœur avait entendu la conversation grâce à leur ouïe.  
Je posais ma main sur le visage de Peter, le caressant puis je me retournais et repris mon chemin vers ma voiture. Je montais dans ma voiture, regardant une dernière fois le groupe et surtout regardant une dernière fois Peter. Cela me faisait mal. Je démarrais la voiture ma fameuse Dodge Charger Noire de 1969, je pris la route sans vraiment savoir où j'allais.

C'était dur pour moi, je tenais à ma sœur, et à Peter que j'avais déjà perdu une fois, puis vu mourir, je ne voulais pas vivre cela à nouveau. C'est l'une des raisons qui me poussaient à quitter et m'éloigner de Beacon Hills.

Au bout de 4 mois, Sky m'appela, c'était urgent. Elle m'expliqua les événements étranges qui arrivaient à Beacon Hills. Il était enfin temps que je rentre chez moi, de plus, j'étais enfin prête. Je pris donc la route pour ma ville natale pour mettre les choses au clair mais surtout protéger ma petite sœur.


End file.
